Another Pair of Eyes
by Kira-Katashi
Summary: "Selvig, who made this picture?" - "Oh, you mean that one? That was made by my niece Johanna. Why are you asking?" - "It reminds me of mother's hidden flower garden."
1. odd one out

Heyho everyone,  
I am back with another Marvel Fanfic. I can't promise to hold my one-chapter-per-week like with the last one (I'm now in my final school-year) but I'll try my best. At first, I wanted to do a Cap fic but after watching Thor: Ragnarok this Tuesday, I couldn't help myself and gave my idea for Thor priority. The story will begin before the first movie, so no spoilers for that one. As a side note: I worked with the German schoolsystem for the first chap. (1 is the best grade you can get, 6 ist the worst; you change school after the 4th class)  
I am a German native, but no one complained about mistakes in my Dr. Strange FF.

The **disclaimer** for the whole fanfic:

I don't own Thor nor Marvel. Johanna, her (back)story and with that, the changes from the original Thor movies were my ideas and serve only the purpose of entertainment and writing practice.

* * *

 _"What's bothering you Heimdall?"_

 _"It's nothing your Majesty."_

* * *

"Marry, Marry look what I drew!"

Exited and proud of what she had drawn, Johanna – or Jojo as most people called her – presented her newest crayon picture to her caretaker. Said caretaker Marry, a blonde haired, small woman in her late forties, picked the whirlwind up on her lap. A glance at the clock told the woman, that it was too late to be up for the 6-year old but her late-night escapades were nothing new.

"Little Lady, isn't it a bit too late for you to be up?"

"But Marry have you looked outside? There are _so_ many stars!"

To empathize her words, Johanna threw her hands in a wide arc and it was only because of Marry's still good reflexes that a cup of tea didn't fell off the table.

"Jojo, you have to be careful."

Startled the girl made herself small and pulled picture and knees to her body. Smiling softly at the reaction, Marry brushed a hand through Johanna's brown and slightly curly hair mane.

"Come on, show me the picture. But promise, after that you go straight to bed."

The girl nodded eagerly and placed the drawing on the table. Browns and reds dominated the picture with a bit of yellow and green. Starting with the spiky drawn figure in the middle Johanna told the story to her picture:

"You see Mary, this is a dragon. A very wild and dangerous one. And those two are brothers and fight it. The one with the hammer, he is the strong one and the one with the horns. He is the... _one-with-the-knowledge_ one."

"A beautiful story, but now go to bed, it's late and you'll fall asleep tomorrow when the Smith's come to visit you."

"Yes Marry."

Like the girl had promised, she rolled the drawing together and went upstairs into her room, which she shared with two others. Marry's smile turned more into a sad one. She would miss Johanna dearly when Lillith and Anton Smith accept the adoption fully tomorrow. Oh, how long Johanna had wished for parents.

* * *

 _\- ten years later -_

One would think that the last day of school ever is more… _lively_. Johanna had her, now empty of schoolbook (she had to return them this morning), bag on her back with only her report and a few pens in it. As she had to leave class early to catch her plane her classmates did wish her goodbye and a good life but there was no-one she considered her _best_ friend. There was actually a week more worth of school, but all exams were through – so she got excused for leaving earlier. Her footsteps echoed overly loudly in the old building and the familiar screeching of the front doors of her school was the last thing she heard from it.

It's not that Johanna didn't get along with her classmates. She was just interested in other things, than the others. Space and fighting like in the Middle Ages weren't themes others cared for. It may be an unusual combination but it made more sense if you knew more of Johanna's life.

With a small smile she looked up to the cloudless sky where the moon was barely visible on the day's blue. The thought of life and/or landscapes beyond the surface of the Earth exited her and her well-kept and -used Newton Telescope was testimony to that. A warm feeling came up as she thought of the happiness she felt at Christmas two years prior as she saw the large box standing beside the tree and discovered the beauty she had named _Luna_ inside. It had been a gift from her whole family and Uncle Erik promised her that she could come over for half-a-year after finishing school to have a completely clear sky for star-gazing.

She leaned back in the bus and closed her eyes. A dangerous yet pretty landscape made from ice appeared before her mental eye, winds twirled snow up and made a howling sound. Then a light appeared-

"J-, Jo, hey Johanna. Stop daydreaming, you have to go out."

Embarrassed she jumped up and out of the bus with a last wink at the bus-driver who was there since she changed school at the fifth grade. The walk from the bus stop to her house took only a few minutes. She lingered a bit longer at the door. Johanna couldn't describe what she felt. No more school until she finally decided what she wanted to study, and it would be a while until she comes through this door again. An end, but also a beginning of something new.

The scene awaiting her inside was so familiar that she had to laugh. Her father – a blacksmith – normally just leaves his heavy working shoes where he pulls them off and her mother, when she made one of her dancing circles, like the dance teacher that she is, had the tendency to fall over them. With a fifty-fifty chance her father caught her and she would always say, that he did it on purpose just like today.

"Hello sweetheart, how was your day? Exited for your trip?"

"Yes Mama, it's a strange feeling to go out of school for the last time. Did Papa forgot to put his shoes away. Again."

"That he did. Now show me your grades and grab yourself some sandwiches."

Johanna had an average of a solid 2,1 with Arts and English being her best grades and Math and German being her weakest. Her father reminded her that she had half an hour left before they had to drive to the airport.

Johanna used the time to lay on the carpet in her room. Her suitcase and bag were already packed just like her Telescope in a separate one with a bright label _caution: fragile_ , it was special luggage. From her position she could see easily the sketchbook hidden under her bed. Pulling it out she flipped through the pages. She had been so proud of them as she drew them, and they were still good to look at. Lively, she had told the stories and was happy over every praise she got. Eventually people only said that she had a _vivid imagination_ and her classmates in the first four school years made fun of it. Depressed she stopped drawing and still did it only if she had to.

In that time her father was her rock. He picked her up and showed her what he did for work to distract her. From the simple door locks to film and festival props. From the later he even taught her how to use them and now, when there was a Middle Age festival, Johanna and her father went to them together for the show fights.

Speaking of the devil, her father called.

"Are you finished Jojo?"

"I am, I am coming."

She putted the sketchbook back under her bed and went downstairs were her parents waited for her.

Her mother checked Johanna for the third time if she had everything.

"Clothes, mobile phone, charger, pocket watch…"

Johanna interrupted her:

"Mama I have everything."

She sighed and pulled her daughter into a deep hug.

"You will be careful, hear me?"

Johanna nodded only. The drive to the airport was mostly silent and as she hugged her parents for the last time she had to blink away a few tears. It wasn't forever, and they weren't out of the world.

* * *

What Johanna didn't knew at the time was, that her stay with her Uncle would change her whole view on the universe dramatically.


	2. judgemental

Heyho everyone,

I got more response for this fic than for the first chap of my other, glad you find it interesting.

 **sadi385** : First Review, wohoo! I will upload as often as possible and (hopefully) keep it interesting.

 **Mieper** : How do you define deep trouble?

* * *

Johanna immediately checked the parts of her telescope as she got it back and was relieved as she found no damage. Remembering her uncle, she put the parts back inside with practiced ease and grabbed the rest of her luggage and went outside.

Thankfully the worst arrival buzz was over and she spotted Erik easily with two others. Johanna walked up to them and found herself in a hug.

"Hello Jojo, how tall do you want to grow? You are almost as tall as me."

She rolled her eyes at the typical question but returned the hug with a pat on the back.

"Hello uncle."

He pulled away and made a hand movement to the other two.

"I had told you about Jane and Darcy. I think you will get along just fine, they are just as space crazy as you."

"Space crazy? You said Jane makes scientific researches, I simply _observe_."

After a round of pleasantries they didn't hang around the airport any longer. In the van, Johanna sat with Darcy on the backseat comparing music choices. Whereas Johanna preferred slower songs, Darcy was more of a rock person with a tendency to dubstep. They spend the whole ride with the discussion about which is better. In the end, the two didn't find a compromise and Darcy effectively coaxed more than Johannas typical short answers out of her.

The day took its toll on Johanna and she fell asleep instantly as her head hit the pillow on an extendable sofa in a separate area in Janes lab which was already made for her. It was around two corners and separated by a curtain. They warned her that it could get loud but Johanna insisted that it was no bother. When she was asleep, she was sleeping.

* * *

Jane looked after the retreating form of Johanna. The girl didn't made sense to her. On one hand Selvig told her how happy-going his niece was on the other, she saw the emotion neutral face of her as she arrived, the only reaction being rolled eyes. Even as she warmed up with Darcy, the strongest positive action was a huff, covering a very small smirk.

Selvig appeared at her side with a sad smile.

"Jane, don't take her behavior personally. It is surprising how open Jojo was today. It's not unusual for her to just shut off and sit in a corner."

Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you told me that she is a ray of sunshine."

"That she is. You should see the sparkle in her eyes when she looks up to the moon and the stars. Jojo is a dreamer through and through. Sadly no one took her serious anymore."

"That's why she is so... _neutral_?"

Selvig simply shook his head and turned around. Before Jane could've asked any more questions Darcy poked her head around the corner.

"Jane, you might want to come. Something is beeping here."

She ran into the main area of the lab, checking the machinery. Her eyes grew wide. "Guys, get the equipment into the van, it's happening."

In a hurry the things were packed into the van and Selvig only went back inside to leave a note besides the sleeping Johanna and the three sped off. Investigating weather phenomena.

* * *

Johanna awoke covered in moonlight. The window curtains weren't closed and let the silver light inside. How bright would it be if it were full moon? Without further ado she got up and changed into warm clothes. As she slung the bag with _Luna_ over her shoulder she saw Erik's note. Outside stood the van, so her uncle and the others had to be back again. Pulling out a pen she used the backside and wrote down, that she is outside and she had her phone with her should something be.

Checking if she had everything she took additional a box half-full with cookies - a leftover from the flight - , a blanket and a power bank with her. Johanna took the key sticking in the door-lock and left, closing the door gently behind her.

Following the compass on her phone, Johanna walked north until the few streetlights were barely visible. With the exception of very few clouds in the distance the sky was the clearest she'd ever seen. Being a city-girl, she was used to the light pollution and the limited view of the night sky but outside here, there was nearly to none.

With a smile she spun around with flailing arms. The moon wouldn't judge.

Johanna loved the night, the silence and the darkness. No loud sounds that can give someone a headache and no blinding light over-shining the true beauty of the world. And foremost, no people out who look down on her imagination and think less of her, because of that. Now she had all the time she want to, to watch and observe.

Relieved of the constant pressure of school life and expectations, she smiled and laid out the blanket to place her telescope upon. With a humorous _arrr_ she pulled on her eyepatch and looked through the telescope.

The temperature was a tad cold but that was the curse of the night-watcher. Hot temperatures would blur the picture, so cold weather was the best weather.

Johanna was puzzled about her thought of a crying woman surrounded by gold but this night was only for her and the moon, pictures of the sky were to be taken sometime else.

* * *

As she opened the door as quiet as possible the sky already started to brighten. Content and yawning she closed the curtains and crossed her earlier words on the note through and wrote below that: I was out. Please don't wake me up, unless it is necessary. With a sleeping mask Johanna rolled herself up again in her blanket, she had learned from prior holidays that the sun could be cruel after long star-gazing nights.

In the morning Selvig chuckled as he saw the note of his niece. He made sure that the curtains were fully closed and pulled her blanket a bit further up. He was relieved that she didn't noticed a thing about the crazy incident with the lunatic stranger.

* * *

 _It was the last day of the year and the whole family was together_

 _"What has my favorite niece drawn?"_

 _A younger Erik came into the living-room and picked a small Johanna up, who squealed in joy._

 _"I am your only niece."_

 _"That true, but you're still my favorite."_

 _He let her down again. The drawing was, as far as he interpreted it, a person in grey with long yellow hair and a red cape. It held a square up and blue lines went criss-cross in all directions. Erik sat down and Johanna jumped with the picture on his lap._

 _"This man shoots lightning with his hammer and he is like suuuper strong."_

 _"Really, it reminds me a bit of Thor."_

 _Brown-golden eyes looked up in wonder._

 _"Who is Thor?"_

 _"Maybe I'll tell you the story sometime but now, grab your coat we want to greet the next year."_


	3. haunted

Finally back with a new chap, enjoy!

 **AmericanNidiot** : Happy you like her, at least so far.

* * *

A sound - a metallic sound.

And it weren't keys.

With a start Johanna was wide awake. After an ungraceful untangling from the bedsheets she threw on a hoodie and armed herself with a broom she found leaning abandoned on the wall. On tiptoes she pulled her door-curtain beside and looked around the corner. Men straight out of a Man in Black movie tried to come inside the lab.

Should she call the police or confront them? Hurrying besides the bed she got her mobile phone and called her uncle.

One beep. Two beep. Three beep.

Frustrated she canceled the call and wrote him: COME IMMEDIATELY and send another message _with please, it's urgent_.

Before she could map out a full plan she heard the front door open. Cursing herself she ran out. Including broom.

* * *

Coulson didn't like going into someone else's house and get evidence out. Especially if the evidence was linked to an innocent persons day-to-day live. But Jane Foster had much-needed information for the _satellite_ _crash_. The mysterious hammer was something that has never been seen before. From the energy readings, that scrambled many of the technology they had set up around it to determine what it was and what it does, to the impossibility of moving it. Foster had been seen together with her assistant and Dr. Selvig and the strange Dr. Donald Blake in the city. He thought too late about Selvig's just arrived niece and it would take too long to find out her whereabouts before Foster and company was back. How much trouble could a mere teen be anyway? Sincerely Coulson hoped, she was out exploring, doing things a girl her age would do.

It took a bit to open the door without damaging the lock but S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't be stopped by a simple door. For a moment he truly thought nobody was at home but said teen stormed into the room. Coulson mentally prepared for a extra short forced talk.

Dressed in shorts, hoodie with messy hair she looked like straight out of bed. In her hand was a broom held in defense and her posture was unsure. She was torn between fight or flight but it was clear to see that she had some kind of training. When Coulson remembered correctly in the files stood that Johanna and Anton Smith participated in show fight every once in a while on Middle Age festivals.

"G-Get out!"

Sighing Coulson stepped forward.

"I am Agent Coulson from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division-..."

"Bless you."

"...short S.H.I.E.L.D. and we need to collect the information Jane Foster acquired about the satellite incident yesterday. Please don't interfere Miss Smith."

An agent beside him grabbed for a monitor. With a surprising speed the girl shot forward and would've hit the agents shoulder hard if he hadn't ducked last-second.

"I have no clue who you are and what you are talking about but you won't take something that doesn't belong you."

Coulson held his hands up. "Don't make things more complicated than necessary. We will compensate for the loss but for now we will take the data with us."

Johanna simply answered with _no_. Nonetheless Coulson motioned the others to pack the things together.

* * *

Coulson would never underestimate the power of a broom again. Johanna wielded it with ease and was light on her toes. A few Agents tried to corner her but they will definitely find blue-lilac bruises on their skin later. One even had a bloody lip. Finally someone grabbed and effectively broke the broom leaving the girl without a weapon. In the end four men had to pin her to the floor and crudely restrain her by wrapping her tightly up in jackets.

She trashed wildly but never yelled. Johanna was hauled up on her bed and Coulson stood beside her while Jane's equipment was put into cars and vans issued by shield.

"I am sorry for your treatment Miss Smith but we can't have you interfering. S.H.I.E.L.D is not an enemy."

"You are stealing Jane's things."

"She can have it back when we analyzed the data from yesterday."

Johanna looked up to him with a death glare.

"What is so special about yesterday?"

Coulson raised his eyebrow a tiny bit at the statement. The less she knew the better.

"As I said before, S.H.I.E.L.D will compensate for the loss."

With that he turned around to leave.

* * *

The only thing Johanna felt was fury as the man -Coulson- gave the order to pack things up. Nothing would be taken under her watch.

Boulting forward, she poked the next agent with the broom, turning a few of them towards her. One caught it and she used the momentum to hit another with the free end instead of yanking it out of the first's grasp. It was obvious to her that she was overpowered.

* * *

 _"Oh look, she can't do anything."_

* * *

The frustration balled up in a tight knot in her chest. The agents only took as long as they did to restrain her because they didn't want to hurt her. Johanna knew this and took it to her advantage, it was the _only_ one she had and as the broom broke she also knew that any chance on winning, as minimal as it had been, was lost. Her muscles ached as she tired to escape the strong hold, but everyone has his limits. They had took two jackets that hung on the wall and wrapped her up tightly like a bad Christmas present.

* * *

 _"Weakling, weakling, weakling."_

* * *

Laying beaten on her bed she only listen to Coulson with half a ear. Something really big must've happened while she was asleep for an special organization to come. Probably it was the reason why Jane and her uncle were out yesterday.

Johanna was once told, that her stare was creepy and she used that to stare with her best glare at the Agent.

Keep him occupied while she wiggled carefully her hands free.

No one will come out unscathed when herself or family was threaten. The man turned around to leave as she unbind herself from the second jacket. Jumping up, tackling the man the jackets fell useless to the ground. She was out cold before she had the time to realize what happened.

Coulson scolded himself. As Johanna jumped at him he lashed out on instinct. Hitting her like practiced, knocking her out cold with a hit against the neck. Now he had to take her with him, even only to make sure that she has no lasting injury. _Maybe_ he could...?

Sometimes his control over his strength slipped.

* * *

Selvig cursed as he saw Johannas texts and missed call. Only because of that god forsaken stranger! Not caring about any protests he yelled at everyone to go home immediately and ran.

Men in suits loaded the lab equipment into cars and vans but he froze as he saw Johanna. She was carried away unconscious, hanging limply in the arms of an agent.

"We will bring her back by morning."

Agent Coulson walked up to them.


	4. confusion

Heyho everyone, new chapter for you lovely people.

Should I do a small swearing warning? Anyway...

 **Mieper** and **AmericaNidiot** thanks a lot for your reviews.

 **NightOwl247** : Thank you too, this is a huge encouragement for me! Hope to keep you hyped up :D

* * *

Frustrated, Selvig drowned another beer. The last days were mind-blowing awful. At first they rammed a stranger mid-storm, than they had to bail him out _twice_ and now S.H.I.E.L.D had the lab equipment and Johanna was taken. She was at least returned tomorrow when the agent hadn't lied but still, everything was bloody awful.

Said stranger - _Thor_ \- was sitting beside him at the bar untouched by any alcoholic buzz unlike himself. With all the crazy things happening Selvig slowly started to believe him to be the God of Thunder against his better judgment.

In his mind he heard Jane scolding him for drinking too much alcohol so he reached for his purse.

Thor looked curious over Selvig's shoulder.

" _What_?"

"Selvig, who made this picture?"

Thor referred to the picture he had between his cards. He pulled it out and looked at it absentmindedly.

"Oh, you mean that one? That was made by my niece Johanna. Why are you asking?"

If Selvig was truthful, it was the last one Jojo had made him. It was small, dominated by green and various colorful flowers with a pond in the middle. She had tried to paint as small as possible. What made it heartbreaking was the note that had been erased from the backside. _Lost dreams_. He had noticed the pencil stains a few months after he got it and ever since had it in his purse. Thor brought him out of his thoughts.

"It reminds me of mother's hidden flower garden. She took us there every once in a while but my brother and I have never found it on our own. Nonetheless is it a beautiful picture. Your niece paints well."

Selvig sighed sadly.

"She's a natural, but she never really continued after the age of ten."

"Why did she stop. In Asgard she could easily sell her pieces for good prices. Where is she anyway?"

Without any thought Selvig raised his hand to get another beer.

"The girl the agent carried out? This...is Johanna. She just arr-rived and is -now right in this messss. Poor, poor and sweet Jojo..."

Selvig began slurring, finishing another beer. The excessive alcohol took its toll and his head met the bar table. Thor only chuckled, Selvig couldn't take in much alcohol. Something from Asgard would've nocked him out in an instance.

* * *

The first thing Johanna felt was a headache. She groaned, never had she ever such a bad one. It couldn't be alcohol, she never drank more than a glass of wine on special occasions. What had happened? Creaking her eyes open a simple grey ceiling greeted her. A pat to the sides confirmed that she wasn't in her bed, it was far to hard for her liking and to narrow to be her own.

With a start she sat up an regretted the movement instantly.

She had tried to takle Agent Coulson and after that was her memory blank. He must have rendered her unconscious.

Speaking of the devil, Coulson entered the room as she blinked her blurry vision away.

"Nice to see you awake."

Johanna hissed as she heard his voice overly loud. Coulson continued a bit gentler:

"I am sorry, here something against your headache."

He gave her a glass of water and aspirin. With a mistrusting glance she took it.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"You get some shut-eye, I'll be back in a few hours with a question and then you'll be brought home."

"Just that?"

A question alone wasn't much, why did they took her anyway?

"It wasn't planned to take you, we had to make sure that you don't have any lasting consequences from the hit."

"How reassuring."

True to his word, Coulson left and let Johanna sleep for a bit. As she awoke for the second time the headache was only a small throbbing and a few minutes later Coulson came back.

"So what do you want to ask me?"

"Do you want to join S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Johanna was confused and her face spoke for itself.

"You did good against our agents. With training you could be one too. I see potential. Think about it and we'll ask you again, shortly after your birthday. Please refrain from telling someone else outside of your family about that. We'll know if you do."

She had no clue what to answer, being an agent for a special organization? Johanna always saw herself doing something with space and astronomy as an assistant to a professor or as a guide in a museum, or maybe as a blacksmith, once she even hoped to be an artist selling her work all over the world. But being an agent like in an action film? - _No_.

A doctor came to check her through and with that Coulson led her through monotone hallways to a garage into a generic black car and truly brought her home.

As she left the car he remained seated. A bit torn Johanna looked to the front door and back to the agent. Sighing loudly she ducked her head back inside the car and asked a simple:

"Why?"

"We are only interested in the data."

"No, why asking me?"

"As I stated before. You have potential and I was never wrong before. We always need good and reliable agents."

Johanna shook her head and finally left without another word.

* * *

Johanna wasn't even through the door as Selvig embraced her in a big bear-hug.

"I am so glad that you are alright Jojo."

"I am too. Please be a bit quieter and what the _heck_ happened the last few days?"

On clue Thor came into view followed quickly by Jane and Darcy.

Like a statue Johanna froze in place. She recognized his face. Never was she good with names, but she always remembered a face.

He looked a bit tired compared to her memory and he was clothed normally. No cape, no armor, no hammer.

Was she insane?

She felt like eight again, gazing at the stars, imagining epic battles with him in the front. A sneaky one, a grimm one, a big one, a Ken and a Lady always fighting at his side, protecting his backside. How could her childhood imagination be true?

She untangled from the hold of her uncle and went to him. Standing in front of him, looking at his face up-close there was no denying it. Johanna had seen him before.

"Hello, you have to be Lady Johanna. Nice to make your acquaintance, I am Thor, son of Odin. Your uncle spoke well of you."

Johanna could only stare at him. _Thor_ \- now she had a name to the face.

A pressure in her chest reminded her to breathe. Quite shocked, she sat down were she stood.

* * *

Thor was puzzled by the behavior of Johanna and by the reaction of the others it wasn't normal. As he crouched down and asked if she was alright she still looked at him like a frightened bird. Selvig ran to her sides, asking the same question. Johanna's answer was barely a whisper and grew nearly into a shout. It made no sense to him.

"He looks exactly like him...one...one of the books! Uncle, I _bet_ you still have one of my old sketchbooks around. Please get one."

Selvig looked puzzled at her and only left after Jane and Darcy were at her sides. Johanna looked at him again.

"Thor...right? I- I have to ask you. Something."

"What is it Lady Johanna?"

"Do you have friends? I- I mean one in black and green, one who looks grimm and has darker skin, one who grooms himself throughout and one who has a... _heavier_ body structure. And a woman warrior!"

"You mean my brother Loki, the warrior three and Sif? How do you know about them?" Now it was Thor's turn to look puzzled. He had no clue how she could knows about them after no one recognized him on Midgard.

The answer was somewhat found in Johannas sketchbook Selvig brought. It was older than the small painting Selvig had in his purse so the sketches weren't as accurate. But still, Thor recognized the scene were he was fighting with his friends agains a monster that had tried to attack Vanaheimr.

"How is that possible?"

"How should I know!"

* * *

 _On the verge of crying a ten-year old Johanna laid curled up in her bed. A small sketchbook, dirty and drenched in apple juice, was abandoned on her desk._

 _Her classmates overdid it today, she never wanted to draw again. The teasing for her stories, that she had learned to live with but today they took her book._

 _Johanna always sat hidden in the bushed to draw during the break or after school so her bullies never saw her, but they had followed her. Paul had her book in his hands laughing loudly, flipping roughly through the pages while two of his friend held her in place. As she had struggled they only laughed harder._

 _"Ah...look at that. Hanna, Hanna, Hanna. Do you truly think that this will help you, a shining knight on a horse? When do you grow up? Fairy tales are for babies."_

 _His goons crackled at the joke. Paul thew the sketchbook on the floor and walked over it to his rucksack that laid on the sideline. He took out his apple juice and presented it like a newfound treasure._

 _Realizing were this was going, Johanna angrily trashed harder around._

 _"Oh look, she can't do anything."_

 _The juice was poured over her whole sketchbook. Defeated she stopped struggling keeping her tears at bay._

 _"Weakling, weakling, weakling."_

 _After a while they left her alone sitting in the dirt._

 _A soft knock on the door sounded. Her father came in and sat down at her side and pulled her onto his lap. Jojo let the tears flow down freely._


	5. dramatic

Heyho there!  
I am really, really happy right now. This story managed with the fourth chapter to break the highest follow and favo stats I have for my other finished ff. Virtual hugs for everyone! Because of space reasons, my **review answers are at the end.**

* * *

Half sitting, half leaning on a table Johanna showed Thor the drawings and told him about a few other things she had drawn in her sketchbooks that were either at home or destroyed. She felt like floating.  
All of her childhood stories she thought to have made up, did happen beyond Earth's sky. Beyond the _Realm of Midgard_. Like a sponge she soaked the new knowledge in, ordering pictures and names just like in a game of Pairs. How much Johanna wished to laugh at all those who had made fun of her. A pressure in her chest she never noticed had disappeared.

"I wish I could introduce you to Heimdall Lady Johanna. The Gatekeeper can see over all the nine realms and may be able to help you a bit more."

"He truly sees everything? It would be interesting to know how I do it, I mean humans aren't known for their _magic_."

Selvig came to them and interrupted:

"Nice that you two go along so well but we want to get something to eat now. Coming?"

Surprised that the time was gone so fast Johanna pulled her pocket-watch out and groaned, she had forgotten to wound it up. As she adjusted the time she remembered something. In the back flap of her watch was a stone no one knew the origin of.

It was so old that she barely remembered finding it in a forest. The dark red color was strangely soothing and the question of the material never came up until her father tried to form it a bit so it would fit in the flap. No grinder had worked and only as father tried the hammer as a last resort the stone deformed little by little and fitted after long hours of sweat. Her father wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

"Hey Thor, maybe you could tell me what kind of st-."

A loud banging interrupted anew. Four people stood in front of the window looking like they just came from a convention. They wore mostly leather and metal, but she recognized them.

Thor lit up like a light bulb.

"My friends!"

* * *

It is certainly a strange feeling to really _meet_ people you have imagined since you could remember. Hogun and Sif were so far, her favorites. Johanna nearly envied Hogun for his never fading resolve and Sif for her unwavering strength. She always wanted to stand up to her bullies like they did to creatures and monsters more than thrice their size. Sighing, she looked at the reunited friends. Pocketing her watch, Johanna collected the sketches together and turned around to leave.

A rumble in the distance stopped her and by the reactions of the Æsir it wasn't something pleasant. The only things she understood were _Loki_ , _Destroyer_ and _evacuation_. Nonetheless she ran out with others. Her mind tried to catch up with the happenings, but it was quite much for one day. Her headache started to act up again. Forcefully, Selvig grabbed her arm turning her in a different direction.

"You have to go Johanna, hide far away."

It sounded dull, like she was packed in cotton wool. More mechanical than anything else Johanna walked in the direction her uncle had shoved her.  
She didn't know how far she was away but around a corner her legs gave away.

* * *

It happened rapidly.  
For a moment she saw only gold, then she stood in front of a hammer perched upon a small column of dirt.

"Are you Thor's Mjölnir?"

Johanna reached out. Without a hand.

A view down confirmed the missing limb along a non-existent body.

And just as fast as the scene changed she kneeled on the familiar sandy ground breathing heavily.

The noise of the fight died down and she looked carefully around the corner. Johanna didn't see anything, another house was in the way. It was quiet, so the fighting had stopped, or not? She took a heart and walked back after she oriented herself. A loud thud and worried cries spurred her to go faster. She froze at the sight.

Thor laying lifeless on the ground,

Jane crouched crying over him

Selvig who tried to drag Jane and Darcy away.

Her mind froze alongside her body.

 _Protect_ was the only thing left inside of Johanna. She bolted forward and used her speed to pull Jane out of the way whereas Slevig did the same with Darcy. No moment too late as the Destroyer fired another deadly salve of fire.

Johanna felt the heat licking uncomfortable over her still turned-around face, the brightness forcing her to close her eyes and a powerful blast send the four to the ground.

* * *

Thor stood. Proud with his hammer dressed in armor, a red cape flying dramatically behind him.

Back at full force, he made a short process with the Destroyer.

Johanna didn't register that she was shivering until her uncle pulled her into a hug. She returned it full hearted and buried her face in his clothes, a few tears escaping unnoticed her eyes, calming down.

They stood together. The warrior three clapped Thor happily on the shoulder. Sif made her way the niece-uncle embrace.

"I saw you earlier but I didn't got your name. I am Sif and you?"

Slowly Johanna came out of Selvig's hold reaching out with a hand.

"I am Johanna."

Sif looked confused about her hand gesture. Looking a bit uncertain she gasped the offered hand.

"Oh, this is called a handshake. It is one way we greet each other here."

"For a moment I thought you want to kiss my hand."

The two smiled at each other. Behind Johanna Selvig cleared his throat catching everyone's attention:

"Are you going to stay a bit?"

Thor smiled sadly, he had grew found of the four Midgardians – especially Jane.

"My friends and I have to go back to Asgard. It is unclear what my brother, currently on the throne, has planned. We have to stop his shenanigans."

Jane hugged him and both of them reminded Johanna of a pair of kicked puppies. Nonetheless Thor was right, Loki shouldn't roam around freely.

* * *

The van was a tight fit. Selvig drove it, Johanna, being the one taller than Darcy, sat on the co-driver's seat. Darcy, Jane and Thor squeezed themselves on the backseat, Jane and Thor didn't seem to mind the closeness though and the rest had to sit in the back. Most of the equipment had been unloaded beforehand.

The Æsir gathered on a beautiful pattern of Celtic knots. While Thor made his promises to Jane, Johanna approached Sif once more.

"Excuse me, I wanted to ask Thor something earlier but maybe you can help me too."

Johanna got her pocket-watch out, opened the back flap and got out the red stone that fitted right in the palm of her hand.

"I found the stone as a child, but no one could answer me what kind of stone it exactly is. When there are so much more worlds out there, maybe, there are different materials too."

Sif picked it up and looked at it closely, but it was Fandral who answered.

"Where have you found that? A piece from the heart of a star and such a large one, on Midguard."

Fandral wanted to take it out of Sif's hands to get a closer look for himself but she just gave it back to Johanna.

"Keep it close, it's extremely rare to find a piece that large. It's a symbol for power and strength. Those who have at least a tiny splitter use it as a lucky charm, most don't even dare to trade with it."

"Okey?"

Johanna turned the stone a few times in her own hand. It was shiny like a polished gem but had some little pores like a stone from a volcano.

Thor was finished at patted Johanna on the shoulder.

"I will look that I find more information for you, I'll talk with Heimdall – he maybe has an answer."

"Thank you."

Jane, Darcy, Selvig and Johanna stepped back while Thor called out to Heimdall. Once, twice and just he nearly called a third time as the Bifröst opened in a rainbow of colors.

Johanna shrieked. The stone in her hand glowed brightly and burned into her hand. She couldn't let go of it. It felt like the start of a very fast rollercoaster, colors flashing around her, black fading in and out of her vision. She hit a ground, cried out in hurt and rolled a bit further until her back hit something else. Her whole arm felt like it was on fire.

 _Johanna was out cold before she could notice anything else. Just like the injured Gatekeeper she was hauled up by the warrior three plus Sif and was carried to the Healing Ward._

 _She missed the whole battle between Thor and Loki and Loki's fall into the abyss._  
 _But more importantly she missed the destruction of the Bifröst._

* * *

Answer time:

 **AmericanNidiod** : Yessss, another one who likes the Hawk. We won't see anything of him for a while but I'll definitely keep it in mind.

 **Lwolf** (Guest): Freya was responsible in my first story outline, but no, she's not the responsible one here. I found the inspiration for a better fitting reason on the first sides of the Thor:Ragnarök comic.

 **Earthsong1** : Thank you :)

 **KnightOwl247** : I have to trust you with the _not-going-to-sleep_. Beyond bandaging simple flesh wounds, I have no deeper knowledge of any medical treatments. I only know from me that sleep is the best solution against a headache. Thanks to point it out and I am glad you like, were the story is going.

 **Mieper** : I know, I know… I searched of a name easy to shout.


	6. abundance

Heyho everyone,  
I sincerely hope your last few days weren't as bad as mine. I really had forgotten how much it sucks to be ill - haven't really been in the last 4/5 years. I probably slept the last three days more than in the last three weeks. It's frustrating when your body does not what you can normally do – not even walking a straight line without any help.  
Sorry about my little rant here…  
anyway, new and long chap for you!  
Waring for a higher chance of mistakes.

Big thanks to my encouragement-people **Lwolf** (guest), ( **Guest** ), **KnightOwl247** and **AmericanNidiot**. And no **Earthsong1** , Jojo is not Loki's offspring but it is an interesting thought.

* * *

Johanna felt…peaceful. Nothing was sore, nothing hurt. Wait…didn't something happen?

The Bifröst. Thor.

She tore her eyes open. The ceiling was high, beautifully decorated and golden, just like the rest of the room.

"Thor will be here in a moment."

There was a woman in the corner she didn't noticed in tunic like garb and true to her word, Thor appeared. With his hammer and all he looked even bulkier than before and the dark circles under his eyes spoke for themselves.

"Lady Johanna, I am glad to see you finally awake."

"Hello to you too Thor. I am in Asgard, or?"

She sat up letting her feet dangle off the bed and noticed her left hand was still a fist. In it was the stone but not as red as before. She pulled up her sleeve and was creeped out by the pattern on the inner side of her arm. It wasn't an overly big contrast to her skin-tone but still, it was there. Her palm was a shade darker and there were thin lines where her veins lay below the skin fading into the armpit. Johanna looked shocked and confused up, demanding silent for answers.

"At first, yes you are in Asgard. And second, the stone is the cause," Looking tired he sat down besides Johanna. ", just as my friends told you, this stone is a small part of the heart of a star and those can be very powerful. It had reacted to the magic of the Biföst, pulling you along. You had never let go of it."

"I still don't understand."

"I am not good with magic, my b… maybe mother can explain it better."

Johanna recognized the face immediately, the face of someone hurt who had to play strong.

"Thor, what happened?"

"M-, Lo-…my brother."

He was on the verge of tears, fists shaking in frustration and sadness. Whatever happened while she was out cold, it was bad. Thor looked away and took a few shuddered breaths before he continued.

"Loki. He wanted to destroy Jötunheim to proof that he is equal to me, strong as me. I recognized too late that it was his magic _I always made fun of_ , that was equally strong as I, it had even the chance to surpass me. My selfishness warped him into something dark, I don't know when I lost him. I destroyed the Bifröst to stop the genocide of the Jötnar. He let himself fall off. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. Don't be mad, please. I will make sure that the Bifröst is repaired as fast as possible, so you can go home again."

Johanna needed a minute to process what Thor had told her. She felt bad for Thor just like his brother. She was once, just like Loki at a snapping point because of bullies and Thor just had lost his brother and a way back to Jane.

 _She had no way home either._

Cursing softly, she leaned back on one arm and covered her eyes with the other. There was now no one besides the two in the room, siting besides each other on the verge of frustrated tears, searching silent comfort in the presence of each other.

* * *

It was Thor who broke the silence.

"Let us go to see my mother. We could as least solve the questions we can."

He stood up and went to the door, turned around and motioned her to follow.

"Thank you, Johanna, for listening."

"My pleasure?"

"It is strangely refreshing to know someone who sees you as a prince but does not expect you to be one. Well, now I can introduce you to Heimdall later."

Johanna put the stone back in her watch and followed him out.

Everything in Asgard was big and golden. The windows, the statues, the halls, the doors. Johanna had prided herself to be able to always find the way back but Asgard was too large. After five turns she knew no more. She felt so small and followed Thor unknowingly even closer at his heels. The people stared at her making her uncomfortable. They stopped at a very filigree decorated double door. Thor knocked and waited for a soft permission to enter.

"Hello mother, can you spare a moment?"

"One minute, but please come inside."

The inside of the room was decorated in less gold, more in a mixture of nacre and sky blue. In front of a large window was an equally large and filled desk with a beautiful woman working behind it. She laid her pen – a feather – down and came to them.

"Hello my son, this is the Midgardian you told me about? Nice to meet you, I am Frigga."

Johanna felt intimidated by her without her being intimidating in any kind of way. Frigga was royalty – the Queen– and presented herself so. Still half hidden behind Thor she made a small bow.

"Johanna. I am Johanna Smith. Hello."

Thor chuckled and Frigga smiled gently.

"No need to be nervous dear, let us sit down."

Frigga led the two an adjoining room filled with comfortable looking chairs and sofas around a desk.

"What can I do for you?"

At first hesitant but steadier with time Johanna told the Queen with the help of Thor what had happened to her. How she apparently saw things happen in other realms, how she could not go home or the markings on her left arm. She slid her sleeve up to show it to her.

Deep in thought, Frigga inspected said stone and the pattern.

"You said you found it as you were a very young child and this stone is quite strong in magic, not so much now but still."

She paused for a moment before continuing.

"Magic is something, despite the popular believe, that everyone can lean. It is a matter of brain and the brain can be trained. There are those who can do it easier than other or are better, but it shouldn't be impossible for everyone with a brain to do a little bit. On Midgard the manipulation and harnessing of energy by the mind is mostly unknown – so no one who could teach it. You Johanna, on the other hand, was in contact with the stone from an early age on and grew accustomed to it. And sometimes you use this knowledge without realizing it to see beyond your realm. You need to have a very graphic brain."

"I think I understood half it, but than still does not explain the patter on my arm."

"Think of it like a burn, it's kind of a magic overload from the stone. You need to be trained to withstand high energy levels. The mark will be gone in a while, depending on how fast you recover."

Johanna was puzzled, she felt totally fine. She asked because of that.

"Oh, there is your body and the energy you carry around. Your body may be fine, healed, but your inner energy needs to rest. And that shows that no one ever trained you, because the first thing someone normally learns is a feeling for the energy-level inside oneself."

For the first time in a while Thor spoke up.

"Mother, we still have to look what we do with Johanna. There hasn't been a Midgardian in Asgard since millennia and normally, there are not allowed here."

"That is something your father has to decide as the King. When nothing interferes, he should have a bit time shortly before dinner."

"Thank you, mother for your time."

"It's nice to have an excuse to make a break from the duties every once in a while."

Thor stood up and hugged his mother heartily. Johanna felt like she was intruding and turned slowly to the exit. Frigga saw that and hugged the girl too. On the way out, Frigga recommended to get Johanna new clothes to blend better in.

"Shall we make a break until we go to my father or should we still go to Heimdall or get you other clothes."

"Heimdall. Let's get over with the culture-shock."

* * *

Johanna compared it to ripping off a band-aid, better short and fast. She could find a corner to be overwhelmed and cry later, this place was large enough to find a lone and dark one. On a balcony Thor told her to hold on and flew off with Mjölnir.

She inhaled sharply but relaxed somewhat as she noticed Thor's strong hold on her, he wouldn't let her fall. The world rushed below her and the wind tore at her hair. When it hadn't been tousled before it was now. When Johanna thought about it, flying like that was fun.

Thor landed on the remains of the Bifröst. The first tools and materials and a few worker here and there were already prepared so the rebuild could begin as fast as possible. On the edge, looking in the vast of space with his big golden helmet, was Heimdall, the Gatekeeper.

He turned around, expecting the two.

"Greetings my prince, lady."

"I have seen you."

"And I you."

A pregnant silence followed. Girl and Gatekeeper simply looked at each other.

"I expected you to be smaller."

Thor was laughing in the background and Heimdall made a small smile not offended by the comment and turnined around, looking into space again. Johanna went to his side. Millions and millions of stars and none known to her. It was utterly beautiful. _Luna_ was still in the lab or had S.H.I.E.L.D collected it too? It was unbelievable to her how Heimdall saw everything 24/7 since hundred to thousands of years already.

"Your family is searching with Jane for the two of you. They miss you, but are all well."

Johanna only produced a breathless _thank you_. Thor joined them and the silence developed into something soothing.

"You may want to see Odin now if you want to catch him in a free moment. We can discuss about your magic later Johanna, when you are truly rested."

She nodded and Thor brought them back.

* * *

The door to the throne room was the most enormous one Johanna had seen so far. A guard had announced them and let them inside.

In the presence of Frigga, she had felt small like a mouse, now she wasn't even a flea. Never had she ever thought to be so scared of an old, one-eyed man.

As Thor kneeled in front of Odin, Johanna hurried to do the same. With her face down to the floor, she heard her own heart beating in her ears. She should have prepared better for that.

"Rise Thor."

Was she to do the same? He only had adressed Thor.

"Allfather, I would like to know what will happen to Johanna Smithdottr for she is trapped here until the Bifröst is restored."

"You may rise human."

Johanna scrambled to her feet, focusing on a point behind Odin to not look in his face. He in return, stared directly at her. She didn't need to read minds to know that he didn't want to deal with her right now. His next words weren't a question either.

"What could she even do?"

She sucked in a breath. There was something she could do! An idea, a trade, popped up in her mind. Her nervousness raised once more. When books didn't lie it was disrespectful to speak to a king as a lowly civilian without been spoken to.

Now or never.

Johanna took a step forward and went down to her knee again, making her even smaller than before. Odin said nothing but neither did Thor, probably silenced by his father. It felt like hours until Odin gave Johanna the permission to speak.

"I-," Johanna cleared her throat. "I - _maybe_ \- have an idea. My father is a good blacksmith and I am learning from him… I offer my services in the repair of the Bifröst or as an assistant to a blacksmith in return for shelter until I can go home."

And again, Odin was silent for a long time. He kind off looked bored and bugged by the situation as far as his neutral-grumpy expression was readable. She realized, that she looked him into the face and fixated on the ground again.

"I will agree under the presumption that you are a help. If not, you are on your own."

Johanna gulped.

"Yes, sir."

They were quickly dismissed with the words that she'll get a small housing, food will she get in the kitchen and someone will tell her in the next few days where she is needed. And she should change her clothes. He didn't say it as friendly though.

Finally outside, Thor patted her on the shoulder.

"You did good. I should have warned you that he doesn't hold Midgardians with the most respect. I will help you as much as I can to get you settled in now and look after you how my schedule will allow it."

"Thank you?"

Those were nearly the last words Johanna said that day. The last few hours of the day Thor got her something to eat and clothes. She ended up with tunics and trousers for men, so she can wear them while working, dresses would be in the way.

* * *

An errand boy brought her, with Thor still in company, to her new "home" and gave her a key. It was in the lower levels of the palace. Not too far away but not too near to give it any role in case of ranking in the society. Other lonely-living guards and maiden had rooms here too so the distance between work and home wouldn't be too big.

After Thor showed her the way from her housing to the kitchen and back he stood awkward in the door.

It was a rather large kitchen/fireplace and living room in one, a bedroom and a small bathroom. Thor had to explain to her how a few of the things worked, especially the bathroom. In it was a small wooden bucket and a stool so she could go into a larger wooden bucket which was the Asgardian equivalent of a bathtub. Two pipes ended over the large tub, left _really_ cold and right _really_ hot. A drain was in the right corner of the room on the floor so she only had to empty the buckets.

She was dead on her feet as finally Thor left.

In the bedroom was a big window with a good view on the city of Asgard. Sadly, she couldn't look as far as the remains of the Bifröst anymore. In a beige long shirt she went to sleep. The bed was fluffier than her own, it didn't smell like her own, it didn't even smell like _Earth_. The first sobs shook her body and she rolled herself up even deeper into the blanket.


	7. changing

I am sorry for the long waiting time,  
school had priority but I now should have a bit more free time. Hopefully the length of the chapter is a small excuse for that I let you wait this long but I can't shake the feeling that I made a mistake somewhere in the chapter. Anyway, Happy Holidays everyone.

 **KnightOwl247** : First trouble character: check. I really try to stay as close as possible to the characters in the film and Odin is a tuff one to write. While writing this chap though I found Sif to be even harder. We only know her kicking ass or being jealous of Jane and barely how she acts normally. Hopefully you like how I displayed her too.

 **Earthsong1** : Thank you :)

 **Mieper** : Shush. I don't know how you do it, but you tend to always ask the things I clear up with the next chap, you already did it with CfaC, really how?

* * *

She felt miserable. The tears ran dry a while ago and now she was rolled up with puffy red eyes in a foreign bed, a foreign room, a foreign palace, a foreign city. She was on a completely different planet. Another planet! If you could call Asgard that. Maybe Asgard was the reason why the people of old thought Earth was a plane circle and wouldn't want to believe it as someone proofed that the Earth is round.

Johanna didn't want to know how worried her family must be. Her mother would probably sit crying on her bed and her father would be pacing back and forth from her window to the door with one arm under his chin while the other had was at his elbow. And Selvig! How guilty must he feel? She simply disappeared out of his care.

Sighing, she longed for a piece of paper and a pen. Just like her mother showed her, she would write down her worries and crumble the paper with all her balled-up frustration. When the situation was dealt with she would take a lighter and burn the paper. At home in the cupboard was an extra box for all those worry-papers. Yellow for her, pink for her mother and blue for her father. Opposed to the box was a jar in the living room with very happy memories in it and every time she felt sad she would go to the jar, shake it and take one of her papers out to read it. It was a very satisfying feeling if you had a very bad grade in school, thinking you could do nothing and then you had the proof in the jar that you can write exams with full points or when the world just looked grey and dull that there were bright days.

Johanna rose from her bed, it was too uncomfortable. She took the pillows and blankets and laid down directly in front of the window. The houses of Asgard looked like they glow in the soft light of the night sky. In a few households was light still on but there was no one roaming on the streets. Again, sighing heavily Johanna started to hum one of her favorite songs _fly me to the moon_ , eventually falling asleep.

The combination of sun hitting her face and a soft knocking on the door awoke her. Her back was aching a bit, but it was better than no sleep at all. Still half asleep she called out: "Who is there." and Sif answered. Barefoot with the blanket still wrapped around her shoulders she padded to the door and opened it a bit.

* * *

Being a woman in a man's job was hard and Sif knew that the reason " _you are a woman too_ " was only half of the truth why she was send to help Johanna instead of a busy Thor. Even if she had proofed herself over and over, there were still men left who saw her unfit to be a warrior. Right now, nearly all warriors were gathered in the large conference room to discuss how to proceed. Asgard, now cut off from the rest of the realms, needs to compensate for the loss of trade partners. Resources had to be handled more carefully and the people had to be closer monitored to control and/or prevent any occurring fights and riots due to shortage or people who could go back to their home. It was not that they were dangerously low on something only the excessive usage of resources had to be toned down until a solution was found. Such luxury shortage hadn't happened since hundreds of years. Sif balled her fists. It wasn't Johanna's fault for being there, stuck on Asgard, but she was used as an excuse against Sif to not attend the meeting. Probably for a few other meetings too.

Bugged she knocked on Johanna's door. As there was no reaction, Sif worried that Thor, like the oaf he sometimes could be, told her the wrong door, but a tiered _who's there_ sounded from the inside. After a bit of shuffling sounds, the door opened a bit and she met a pair of very exhausted eyes. Sif felt pity for her. She had sawn how Johanna defended her family on Midgard and she may be considered stronger than the average there but here, she wasn't stronger than a small child. With that childlike strength she should help with the repairs between grown men. Johanna won't be a required help, only an entertainment because of all her mistakes and failures she was due to make. Sif's face softened, she didn't need to make Johanna's life any more harder than it already was.

"Morning Johanna. Can I come in?"

"...sure."

Sif was led inside, it was a standard one for those working right in the palace. Her housing was a few stairs up -a shorter way to the throne room- and bigger. And filled with personal items. The lack of it made it feel _empty_. Sif's anger flared for a moment as she thought about how much Thor and the Warrior Three had to do that she had been granted with a bigger room next to them and not keep her old and small one deep down.

"One moment...I make myself ready."

Johanna was oozing tiredness and as she was swearing loudly in the bathroom, Sif came to help her. Now, while Johanna did a small cold sponge bath, Sif got her clothes that were laying in a pile in the corner. Hadn't Sif been through the same she wouldn't have recognized anything of trouble in the younger ones eyes as she reemerged from the bathroom. Wordlessly she handed her the clothes and she changed in her bedroom equally silent. Only as Sif braided Johanna's hair to keep it from getting into the way she spoke up:

"You know, you are strong. Never let you tell otherwise. For those men outside there, you are no more worth than a pet. Proof them wrong."

Johanna nodded solemn and to Sif's surprise she hugged her. A very short one but Sif never received one since years, only pats on the back from her friends after a fought battle.

"Come one. It's time to settle you into your new working place."

* * *

The feeling of dread settled in Johanna's stomach like a heavy stone. While she was tailing behind Sif people stared at her, whispered among them-self about her. Tugging her key she wore, on a leather band as a necklace, back into her shirt, they went deeper and deeper into the underground of the palace. People carrying shiny, long cuboids walked past them. Sif started explaining:

"There are spare glass parts for the Bifröst down here and blacksmiths are working parallel to that, making new ones. Your task is, to carry them up so that horses can transport them to the site."

Ok, that was an easy task, Johanna nodded to herself. She could carry things from one place to the other. They ended up in front of a pile with neatly stacked Bifröst parts as a guard approached Sif. She was called to go somewhere else.

"Don't you worry Sif, I can do this."

Sif didn't look convinced but had to go nonetheless, orders were orders.

"Ok, you just follow the others. I...I will try to find you later."

With that, Sif went with the guard away.

For a moment Johanna observed the other workers. They came in, grabbed a pile of the glass parts and went up again. She rolled up her sleeves and lifted the first part.

Johanna cursed under her breath, it was extremely heavy. Two parts were her maximum to carry it somewhat comfortable. Besides her, a bulky man with a very smug expression grabbed five with only one of his paw-sized hands. Johanna tried to keep her face neutral but couldn't suppress an unhappy twitch downward of the corner of her mouth. The man smiled even more as he saw the reaction. Biting down any swearwords Johanna kept her head low, turned around and followed others upstairs. Provoking a fight on her first day wasn't something she wanted to do.

Laughter accompanied her wherever she went. She didn't know how it was possible but everyone seemed to know that she was Midgardian and with that weaker than them. She nearly fell as someone dropped another part into her arms. With her arm trembling, heavily breathing and teary-eyed Johanna finally arrived at the horse carriages unloading her arms with a _kling_.

"Hey! You there, come and help."

Defiantly Johanna looked up to the caller, not wanting to display her weakness any further. An elderly man sat atop of a carriage with the reigns in his hands.

"Are you deaf boy?"

"No, and I am not a-"

"Good. Now sit up there and follow me."

He made a hand movement to the loaded carriage on the left.

"Move it."

Somewhat startled by the ruff tone Johanna obeyed, climbed up and sat down. The man spurred the horse and moved in front of her.

"Just follow me. Got it?"

He didn't even wait for a reply from Johanna. Hurried she took up the reigns but the horse simply followed behind the man without any command from her. Johanna basically did nothing on the whole way, the horse did everything on its own.

The people in the city stared at her like a circus attraction and children pointed with their fingers to her. Johanna straightened her back, chin upwards ignoring everything the best she could.

The sound of hammering was hearable, even from afar, creating a song of metal and strong glass.

The daylight was reflecting beautifully on the part of the Bifröst that was still left and reflected the colors of the rainbow everywhere. Thick wooden trusses and nets were constructed around the end to give the workers a way to go below the bridge without the fear of falling off.

They stopped at the beginning of bridge. Even more people were running around yelling at each other unloading the carriages

"Come down now, we take these back."

The old man stood beside her carriage, looking expectantly at her and pointed to an already unloaded one.

Together they brought two of carriages back to the palace and repeated the process.

* * *

The coming days followed pretty much the same pattern. She was awakened by Sif, moved the horses back and forth with the strange old man and in the evening Sif picked her up and brought her back to her room. In none of her breaks she learned the name of the man. His face was a canvas of time and he probably was the oldest one working on site. No one dared to say anything against him. Johanna did correct him over and over again that she in fact was a girl, but he never stopped addressing her as boy. As an answer to that she started to call him grumpy grandpa which then was shortened to grumpa – a combination of both.

The strange looks from the people around her lessened to a bearable amount and the laughter eventually stopped – they had lost the interest in her, simply moving the horses is nothing worth gossiping about.

Sometimes Johanna saw Heimdall but they never had time to exchanged more than a greeting. Grumpy grandpa kept her always on the move.

Sometimes Thor knocked on her door, when she was back from work, with a few sweet pastries. They would sit together in front of her window while he told her about the happenings in the politics, sometimes she told him about things she noticed, like the swarm of birds that always appeared while lunchbreak and sometimes they just sat together saying nothing at all. On those days she cried after he left. Every moment without a distraction from her mind was a moment she thought of home.

* * *

Today they had to end work very early because of heavy rain that should come. The first dark clouds appeared on the sky, blocking the sun as Johanna made her way to the stables, bringing to horses back. She had learned how the gear of the horses worked and was able to undo it and redo it on her own, she even gave them a small scrub-down. With the fading sunlight the stabled got darker and darker. Out of the corner of her eye, Johanna saw something flashing at the very end of the row of boxes. With her curiosity awoken she went looking. In a vey narrow box, the horse didn't even have enough space to turn around, was a dark stallion with the halter still on. Looking around she found none who could have been responsible for the horse. It was tall and she had to stand on the tip of her toes to reach for the halter. Luckily the horse bend down, making it easier for her to access the clasps. They were hard to open but Johanna eventually did it after few tugs. In the rest light she admired the very pretty halter full of Celtic knot patterns. Dutifully she hung the halter on the hook in front of the box and left.

Johanna did not found Sif, instead the Gate Keeper joined her as she stared into the rain in front of one of the many large windows.

"How are you holding up so far Lady Johanna?"

"I…it's ok. I do what I can and I am not so openly harassed anymore."

"If it is fine with you, you stop daily by the Bifröst after the lunch break. I would want to have a look at your ability of sight."

"Ehm…sure. How come that you are here and not at the Bifröst site? How do you keep up looking at everything when you are walking through the palace?"

"It is who I am. I don't need the Bifröst to see, it is for me as easy as breathing. Compare the Bifröst to a Midgardian's train station."

Heimdall was gone just as silent as he came. Thoughtful she looked at the retreating form of the man. It was a mystery to her how he could see everything, how does it even look like seeing everything? And didn't he had to sleep at some time?

Finally, Sif found her. Because she wasn't as exhausted as the last few days, Sif asked her if she wanted to come along with her to the training room. She said it wasn't as pretty as the one under the open blue sky but none wanted to train in the rain and on muddy ground.

Various pairs were already training, weapons clashing. In a corner Fandral and Hogun had a friendly sparring match. It was obvious that Fandral wanted to show off as he saw the two women approaching because he sped up, forcing Hogun to do the same if he didn't want to lose. It was like a dance between the two. For a while Johanna simply watched and after a while Sif and Hogun switched places. Her view was then caught by the training weapons hanging or leaning on the walls. There was any kind of sword she could think of and many more kinds of weaponry she didn't know the name to or never had seen. Hogun followed her glance to the halbert leaning on the wall.

"You know how to use it?"

She nodded. It was her weapon of choice when she made show fights with her dad. With a small motion of his head he encouraged her to take it. Hesitantly she went to it and picked it up. It was a bit heavier as her own, but the blade itself wasn't so differently formed. Johanna swung it testing. Without any armor her movement wasn't restricted anymore, giving her the full range of motion. Another swing of her was interrupted by a sword - Hogun's. They made themselves some space and instantly gained a small crowd of watchers.

He waited for her to make the first move. Johanna took a deep breath and started with the first thrust, falling into her familiar pattern. Thrust, swing, bock. She knew Hogun could have beat her within minutes, but he held back and together they created a show, a spectacle for others. _The fighting Midgardian._

Naturally fatigue settled in after a while, making her muscles ache. Her opponent took it as a clue to end it. With one strong swing of the sword he disarmed her and pointed the blade onto her chest. She held her hands up and admitted defeat. A few of their watchers even started clapping before they left.

"Thank you Hogun."

The Vanir simply nodded, putted the sword away and went his way. Fandral patted her shoulder lightly and followed him.

Sif picked the halbert up and gave it back to Johanna who laid it back on its place. The two made a stop at the kitchen to pick up some food for dinner before they went to Johanna's room to let her shower and then to eat together. Randomly Sif spoke up in the middle of the meal, she not even looked up from her plate:

"You did good today Johanna, be proud."


	8. recognition

Happy New Year everyone!

Thank you for your reviews **Mieper** and **Earthsong1**.

 **KnightOwl247** : You wish for more content with the side charas? I can work with that. I'll slowly unravel what I have planned with Grumpa, what do you guess I am doing? I find it very interesting to see what people think I have planned and (at least until now) in none of my stories (including German ones) no one was ever close.

* * *

Johanna awoke before Sif came. Finally sleeping in the bed, she watched as the first sun-rays of the day danced over the rooftops of Asgard, chasing the shadows of the night away. She smiled softly and untangled herself from the blanket.

With her hands on her hips Johanna stood in front of the big wooden bucket that was her bathtub. She had been too spent after yesterday's show fight with Hogun to shower and normally Sif was there to help her letting water in. Today she wanted to try it alone.

Discarding the sleepwear, she used the wooden stool to get inside the bucket. With one hand on each side of the rim she jumped a few times awkward until her feet found hold on the rim too. Feeling like a bug she repositioned her limbs and used the left pipe to pull herself up. Finally, she stood, a bit swaying back and forth with an uncomfortable tugging at her leg-muscles, but she stood nonetheless. At first, she let the hot water in and then the cold. She struggled to close the later pipe, so the water was colder than she liked but she was happy about her small achievement. One more step to independence.

* * *

Sif came inside on her own thanks to a spare key. After she had stood before a closed door multiple times while inside Johanna simply kept snoring on, she had acquired the key from the key master who was responsible for the rooms. Pleasantly surprised she found a smiling Johanna who was already prepared for the day. The damp hair was tamed in a simple braid and she wore a dark blue tunic.

"Good morning. How comes that you are awake?"

"No clue Sif. I slept well."

"Well, we have at least time for a real breakfast."

Johanna normally slept as long as possible and with her tendency to overhear Sif's knocking they never really had time to sit down and eat breakfast. She always had to grab a bit of bread and cheese and off she went to work until the break.

A peaceful breakfast added beautifully to Johanna's bright start in the day. Letting Sif open the double doors to the large common dining room with long rows of heavy wooden tables. As Johanna once had tried to open the palace's doors, she only made a fool out of herself.

 _~.~_

 _"Boy, the stable boys forgot the long reigns from Dash. Go, fetch them."_

 _Johanna sighed heavily._

 _"Yes Grumpa."_

 _She had given up to correct the old man or to shake him off. Somehow, he always found her when she arrived to help, and he always had a task for her. Something was missing?_ Boy fetch _. Carriage full?_ Boy go _. She felt treated like a dog and every time she was too slow he miraculous appeared like a shadow behind her and yelled at her._

 _The shortest route to the stables was directly through the palace so, surrendered to her fate, she went to the doors inside. From observation she learned that at least the doors that went inside, or respectively outside, of the palace could be opened in both directions. Naturally, with one hand outstretched Johanna went to the door_

 _and smacked against it._

 _Confused she used her other hand too to push against the door, it didn't even budged a little. She grasped the handle and pulled. It budged neither. A small group of workers came and saw her predicament._

 _"_ _Will you look at that. She can't even open the doors."_

 _The tallest of the group was taunting her. Laughing, just like the rest, he came up beside her and leaned with on hand against the door over her head. It gave away easily. He walked past her and held the door open, mockingly with a bow. Johanna huffed angrily and walked inside with crossed arms._

 _Never trust strangers._

 _Johanna was tripped and fell to the floor._

 _"_ _Now she can't even walk upright."_

 _The group laughed even louder. She bit down her insults and held the tears at bay. From behind her she heard Grumpa's fast paced step and his yelling._

 _~.~_

Johanna was used to the stares she received -even if they got less- but the whole room was silent for a moment as she entered. She blinked and everything was back to normal.

The two got what they wanted from the counter which was filled to the brim with food and sat down beside each other on a free place about the middle. A nice breakfast is relaxing, and Johanna didn't understand the people who would willingly quit the first meal of the day. She told Sif about Heimdall's plan and Sif told her in return about the group training on the horses. To Johanna's confusion, one of two clad in guard armor with their helmets under the arms knocked twice in front of her on the table as they left the hall. Unsure Johanna looked to Sif who nodded friendly in return.

"It's a good sign. They probably saw you yesterday. They – at least one who was knocking, acknowledged you."

"How do you mean that?"

"Everyone here has a task or role to fulfill. You're new and do a little bit here and there but you do not have a place among society, for now. With the knock on the table he basically said that you did a good job. It is not as personal as a pat on the back and it is a good way encourage someone to continue with what they are doing."

"So, it meant I should continue with fighting because I am good?"

Sif smiled gently as Johanna.

"It does not have to mean that you were good, but it definitely means that he saw potential."

* * *

From the dining room Johanna went without Sif to the site. Grumpa was already there yelling orders at those around him. It is quite a mystery to Johanna how someone like him could command those around him without even being one of those, at least officially, who had the task to coordinate the site. With his smaller statue and old exterior, he seemed out of place among all the rather tall and muscular workers.

"You are on time for once boy, there is a carriage waiting for you."

"Ok, but-."

"No buts, just do it."

"I'll do it. I just wanted to inform you that I will leave after lunch break."

That got his attention, he finally looked directly at her. The brows were drawn together, creating even more wrinkles on his forehead.

"Why won't you be here?"

"I have a meeting with Heimdall."

That is all that the old man needed. He yelled at her to get started, yelled at two more to move faster and went to another half-laden carriage to yell at even more people. Johanna shook her head and went to work.

She climbed up the dark wooden carriage, set down on a red, worn-out cushion and took the reign in her hands. With a soft clicking sound the horse began to walk. In-tact with the ticktack of the hooves she started humming. Not only had she a great start into the day, the weather was fittingly nice and equally great.

As she arrived at the bridge she was ordered to one of the unloading places. With practiced ease men came and unloaded the glass parts who were then brought to those who fixed them to the bridge.

It was very tedious work. Not many men were strong and skilled enough to force the glass parts to the broken bridge and very many parts were needed. Twenty-five or so parts were needed to archive the thickness and about a hundred in the width. On a good day, an armlength was added to the bridge.

Johanna stood on her toes to find someone with a pile of paper. They are _officially_ those who coordinate the site. After a few minutes one was found and she was directed to an nearly unloaded carriage. She was lucky that the man knew her from the last few days otherwise she would have a problem. The last time she introduced herself to a coordinator, who surprisingly didn't know about her being the Midgardian-help or he simply didn't care, without Grumpa he laughed at her and said she should go back home cooking, knitting or whatever women do at home. He even assumed that she had a husband who probably wasn't happy about her strolling around a site. It took a while and Grumpa's help to settle this unpleasant discussion.

Her task for now, was to bring the carriage to one of the blacksmiths in town. Not many spare parts were left and the first newly forged parts were ready. This would slow down the process even further because they couldn't produce new part easily. Nothing was easy when it came to the Bifröst. One construction mistake could render the bridge futile. It needed to withstand the natural elements, the thundering of an army of horses and maybe they planned to make it even stronger so that Thor couldn't destroy it a second time.

Johanna asked the coordinator for directions and was on her way through the streets and alleys of Asgard.


	9. missed

**_Dedicated to all those lovely parents out there, who worry about us children in every moment of our life – unimportant, if they are by blood, adoption or choice._**

* * *

"We must tell them, they have the right to now. It's their daughter!"

* * *

 _"Please leave a message…"_

Sighing heavily Lilith ended the call and crossed her arms. It was more than unusual for Johanna to not call, or at least write, back. They got a small message after she had arrived and had been picked up by her uncle, but now there was only silence. Two strong arms wrapped around Lilith's middle, pulling her into a gentle hug and a familiar, stubbly head was placed upon her own.

"She still hasn't picked up her phone?"

"Not even a message…. it's so unlike her. I am afraid to be too overbearing if I call Erik instead, I mean…Jojo is nearly all way grown, she probably wants to be on her own…."

Anton turned his wife around and caught her chin.

"Oh my deer, our daughter was always one to do things on her own, but she will love us nonetheless. How about we wait another day and then call Erik?"

Lilith couldn't suppress a small tugging at her lips because of the silly term of endearment but the worry still lingered. She simply nodded and hid in a warm embrace.

* * *

 _"Please leave a message…"_

It was the evening of the next day; the two parents stood in front of the phone, both with worried lines on their faces.

"It's only the first try, maybe Erik is occupied otherwise, let us wait a bit."

* * *

 _"Please leave…"_

With an angry huff Lilith placed the phone, with a bit more force than needed, back onto its station.

"At first, Johanna doesn't reply to anything and now Erik too. He can't be _so_ occupied for 24 _hours_!"

Anton was at loss for words and reached out to his flustered wife whom evaded his hand. With her back to him she stood in front of the window in the living room. A black car with tainted windows parked in front of the house. Its doors opened and out came a woman with brown hair, a man in a suit…and Erik.

Anton who heard the sharp inhale of Lilith, came to her side and stormed to the door after he saw Erik coming up the small path to the front door. He didn't even wait until the trio was actually at the door, opened it fast and directly asked for his daughter.

A small hand upon his back smoothed his fury a bit and he took in the appearance of the arrivals. The man in the suit looked all business like but the woman, he now identified as Jane, just like Eric had big, dark circles under their eyes.

"What happened?"

Lilith spoke timidly up behind him.

"Long story."

The pair stepped aside to let the three in with a warry look to the one in the suit.

* * *

"Out."

"I am s-"

 **"NOW!"**

* * *

"…oh Johanna…"

Shocked, worried and sad weren't even close to describe the strength from the turmoil of feelings inside the two parents. Two hours before Mr. Coulson had been ordered to leave the house and he had taken Erik and Jane with him. Anton sat on the sofa, Lilith crying at his chest, his own eyes still a bit puffy hidden behind a dark curtain of wavy black hair. Drowning in his own emotions, he buried his face deeply in the blond hair of his wife, who began to snivel anew. The coffee table was littered with family photos dating back up to ten years.

One of the oldest pictures of Johanna had been taken by Marry. The, at the time six-year-old, was running with arms flailing wide into the outstretched arms of a crouching Lilith with Anton standing behind her, smiling like the sun itself.

In a few photos, Johanna was covered in various kinds of colors, presenting proudly paintings to the camera.

The photo were a deer licked the face of a flabbergasted Lilith was the reason why Anton said _deer_ instead of _dear_ while addressing his wife.

If one looked closer, there were no photos present of Johanna around the age of ten/eleven.

The beginning of Johanna's love for Medieval Festivals was marked by a picture of her, taken in the workshop of her father in which she wore his oversized helmet, with him laughing hard behind her.

Lilith's favorite was another from a said festival. In the reddish glow of the last sun rays, Anton was laying in front of a green tent with his full armor still on – save the helmet on his right side – and leaning on his left side, dressed in a brown tunic and tousled hair, was Johanna equally snoring. Both of them complained afterwards about a few small butt and back aches but the picture itself was one of peace and serenity.

If someone would've asked Johanna about her favorite photo, she would've pulled a picture of her parents out. It had been taken on a wedding from a friend of Anton. Her mother was wearing a simple, strapless dress in a deep red color and her father was wearing a fine white shirt, black trousers and a fly, matching the color of Lilith's dress. They had been swaying back and forth to their favorite song under the moon with lampions as the only other source of light. On the photo they were so entangled in each other that their faces weren't visible but Johanna always remembered how content their parent looked in the presence of each other.

Anton really liked the series of pictures were Johanna had her armor on for the first time. He carried one of them in his purse were he and Johanna were standing together with their armor on with both of them carrying halberds and Lilith in an occasion fitting dress in the middle of them, standing half-a-head smaller than Johanna and a full head smaller than Anton.

Even if Anton was never someone to pray but he hoped with all his heart, that his daughter was safe with whoever Thor was, enjoying life and scenery away from earth and that she will return with a smile and twinkling eyes, telling them about her adventure. Lilith was thinking in the same direction too, longing to embrace their daughter again.

* * *

It was one thing to have their daughter in another part of the world, but not knowing where she was and if she was alright – that was the worst.

* * *

Note from the author:  
It kind of hurt to write this smaller chapter on one side but I really like it on the other. I wanted to give you some insight of who Johanna's parents are and their relationship to Johanna.

To **Mieper** : Asgard has a strange mixture of being ahead of earth's technology and still using weapons like in the old days, it is hard to describe.


	10. grounded

I am happy you like her parents as much as I do **Earthsong1** and **KnightOwl247**. Sometimes I really wish to see more about protagonists parents in stories.

* * *

A lump formed in Johanna's throat as she entered the smith's workshop. If she closed her eyes she could pretend to stand in the workshop of her father, the smell and the sound were alike.  
The sound of a hammer meeting material with the rustling of the flames in the background, the smell of metal and a hint of sweat. The later may be not the most pleasant smell but it was part of the whole to make the atmosphere complete.

"Are you going to keep standing in the entrance or do you come in?"

She was pulled abruptly out of her daydreaming. The sound of hammering ceased and a wall of muscle came into her line of vision – he was probably the largest man she had ever seen. Due to his size he had to walk with his head ducked to not bump into the ceiling. The dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a messy bun and, unlike the majority of the Æsir with a full beard, he only had a thick mustache. His darker skin tone was covered with black smears.

"Like what you see?"

"W-, What?! Wait, no! I- I have never seen someone as tall as you."

He chuckled, and his eyes shone with mirth.

"Don't worry, I get that a lot. You're not too small yourself – at least compared to the other women around here. What can I do for you?"

Johanna unconsciously shook her head softly to order her thoughts before she answered.

"I am here to deliver the new Bifröst parts to the site."

"Oh, you must be the Midgardian who is stuck here! The gossip about you travels fast. You made quite an impression with your sparring round against Hogun. The people who walked in and out of here were impressed by your skill. You're not very strong according to them, but you compensate a bit with a near flawless technique. Is it true?"

"I guess…?"

The smith laughed loud and bumped a fist into her shoulder, making her sway a bit.

"No need for modesty. If you can do something be proud of it. But please, do tell how someone fragile like you came to fighting? Besides Sif I now of no woman who voluntarily fights. They are all here, cooking, sewing and tidying. Basically, they make sure that everything is alright here while we men make sure the outside is alright. Is it a strange custom of Midgardians to let women fight? – are you an exception?"

Question after question streamed out of his mouth. It was a comical sight to see him sitting on a stool he acquired in the middle of his talk, asking like a small child.

"I…I don't know where to begin with all of your questions."

"You are…?"

"Johanna Smith – Smithdottr…"

The talk with the happy and easy-going blacksmith was just as refreshing as it was informative. _Frederik_ was the grandson of Grumpa – whose name was actually Ellan – and he was named after an Midgardian who saved his family in the past. Because Grumpa, Ellan, was tight-lipped about the incident, Frederik couldn't give Johanna any closer information about it, making him in turn very interested in the things Johanna could tell him about Midgard – especially about the behavior of humans.

The sound of a deep bell in the distance pulled the two out of their conversation. It was time for the lunchbreak.

Johanna rose hastily from the floor.

"I still have to get the parts to the site…and I have to go to Heimdall."

Frederik also rose mindful of the, for him, low ceiling. Due to his strength he was quick to load the twenty-or-so parts onto the carriage, bidding Johanna a good day and inviting her to come back at any time.

* * *

While she leaded the horse back to the site, she had time to think about what Frederik told her. As surprising as the family relationship was, in the end, she summarized for herself, she had more information about Grumpa but she still didn't _knew_ anything about him. Frederik's namesake was another thing she found very interesting but had no answer to. For that she had to unfortunately ask Ellan himself.

At the site the coordinator who saw her off, was the only one left. The arms were crossed and his right foot was tapping rapidly on the floor.

"What took you so long?!"

The coordinator didn't leave Johanna the chance to answer.

"I don't care for your excuses! This will be the only time I let you off easy, if you do this again I will report you. And if you have problems with anything like _directions_ , ask someone!"

The contrast between Frederik's personality and him was…worlds apart. Johana felt like someone threw her in ice cold water after she had warmed up in the sun. She hurried to comply and walked fast to the kitchen to escape his scrutiny.

Like every lunch she picked up a heartily sandwich and sat down alone in the very far corner. Without Sif she couldn't pick up the courage to sit down somewhere around the middle in the view of everyone. Before she was half trough with eating, the bell for the end of the lunch break sounded.

Abandon her half-eaten sandwich she disappeared in the mass of people leaving the eating hall. She had a strong dislike for situations like these, it was too crowded for her. Too many people taller than her and bumping into her nearly every step and that without doing it on purpose. With an aching heart she thought of earth. She wasn't a giant but could look at least over half of the people at home. Those situations made her feel alone. The people around her turned in her mind into dark walls, blocking her view. Automatically she hunched her shoulders, making herself smaller in hope to get more space. With day to day materials this equation may work, but not with a mass of people. The smaller someone was the nearer people came.

At the site the mass parted in all directions, giving Johanna a chance to breathe. Heimdall in his golden armor was easy to spot a few meters away from the bridge so she hurried over.

"Hello."

"Hello."

The two just looked at each other for few seconds before he motioned her to follow him. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Grumpa for a moment, but as fast as he came he was gone. Trailing behind the Gate Keeper Johanna looked around , just like a few people in turn watched them interested. Here, it was a rare treat to see the Gate Keeper who leaded her further and further to the outskirts of the city. The houses got smaller and lesser decorated in golden colors.

Johanna lost her track of time as they arrived at their destination. They stood in a bit of forest. The area wasn't big from what she had seen from the outside, a bit further should come the edge of Asgard – but she could be wrong there. Nonetheless the trees around here were large and thick, letting only a few specks of light dancing over the ground.

"We will have to begin from the very beginning. You need to know what your magic is – where it is located the strongest and then you have to learn to understand how fast you tire and when you have to stop to not overdo it. You can do this maybe two or three times but if you do it too often and in short intervals it has the potential to strain your body to death."

"Okey…? So, how do we start?"

"Sit down in a position comfortable for you. Beware that you will sit for a longer period of time."

At first, she sat down where she stood with her legs crossed. That would be uncomfortable over time.

She straitened her legs in front of her. That would be uncomfortable too.

Then she skidded to the next tree behind her. The bark bit into her back.

As a frustrated last attempt, she laid down flat onto the floor. She shuffled a bit and deemed the position comfortable.

"I said sitting but that will do too in the beginning."

Heimdall sat down beside her with the creaking of his armor. His back was straight and the legs long. For Johanna it didn't look comfortable, but she didn't question it either. It really was Heimdall's preferred position, at least in his armor and anything was better than to be confronted with Odin's behavior, for he was more grumpy than normal and quicker to anger and nobody new why.

"First you have to focus on yourself, try to find that warm and energetic spot in you."

To Johanna it sounded like any meditating mambo-jumbo but tried it either way. She heard the rustling of the trees, a few melodies of birds and felt the hard ground beneath her. Whatever Heimdall had explained to her, she couldn't find it.

"Allow me, maybe this will help you."

She opened her eyes she never realized closing. Above her hovered the dark hand of the Gate Keeper. At her careful nodding, he laid his hand over her eyes.

It felt like a soft tingle at first, turning nicely warm and spreading over her whole body. She swallowed hard as she had to think about the safety of her mother's embrace.

 _Stay focused_.

For a while she just swam in the warmth and just like water, it turned colder. At her back, between her shoulder blades it seemed to linger longer.

* * *

"Awake Johanna, we have to go back."

Heimdall's voice pierced through her dream like state. She wanted to check the time, but her watch was out – she forgot to rewind it and to her wonder, the stone in the back fap was slightly warm. As she sat up, Heimdall was still in the same upright sitting position.

"We will repeat this every one or two weeks, I sadly don't have time for more. Please refrain from doing it on your own as long as you have no control over it. Remember what you felt now and we take it from there."

The way back was equally silent. Trotting behind the man, Johanna tried to categorize her feelings, heeding no mind to the scenery. As they finally arrived at the palace, the last bit of the sun disappeared and as the Gate Keeper left her alone, sleepiness hit her like a ton of bricks. She barely remembered to eat dinner and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	11. freed

Hey everyone, **I am back after a long time, sorry for that**. I injured my right (dominant) hand and had to adjust to my left. All of my free-time activities (drawing, piano, sport, gaming) suffered and in combination with class tests my muse got a heavy blow. Please give me this and maybe the next chap to find back into writing, I'm allowed to take my brace (small one, nothing serious) off by the end of next week. Thanks to everyone who stayed with me.

* * *

"Are you already awake Johanna?"

A somewhat ruff and male voice startled her out of her sleep, by its volume he had to be standing in her living room. As silent as possible she rose out of the bed, wrapped up in her sheet and tip-toed to her room-door, holding her ear to it.

"Who is there?"

"Thor my lady. Sif got a task and was unable to come."

"Give me a moment please."

Hurriedly she pulled her clothes for the day on and went into her living room. Looking kind of at loss with himself, Thor stood in all his glory beside her front door, with keys in his hand. He reminded her of a golden retriever, even his hair color was matching.

"Good morning Thor."

"Good morning Lady Johanna."

The two just kept looking at each other. Johanna was at loss about what to do, the contact with Thor in the last two weeks had been nearly non-existend and their friendship was still on shaky ground.

"Can I-." "I want to-."

Both of them spoke up and shut up at the same time, intensifying the awkwardness even further instead of breaking it. It was like a scene straight out of a movie.

"You start-." "Start you-."

They shut up again at the same time. Unsure they looked each other in the face and shared a quite embarrassed facial expression. In the end Johanna and Thor started laughing and broke the intense thickness around them.

It was Thor who started the conversation.

"I finally got a free day, but the others didn't. So, I wanted to ask you if you want to do something. I'll give you permission to leave the site today."

"Really?! I mean it is cool, but wouldn't that be even more special treatment? I even see Heimdall daily, even though it is mostly a few words here and there – still more than anyone else."

Then Johanna realized how it probably sound to Thor and panicked slightly.

"I-, I don't mean that in a bad way, I would love to do something with you-."

"I get it, I get it. You feel uncomfortable with the attention you've gained, that's fine. But I want you to accompany me, not as a Midgardian – as a friend."

Johanna smiled softly and gave her ok, she had very few people she could call _friends_ and probably none she could call _best friends_ that weren't related to her in any kind of way. It was a nice feeling to call someone a _friend_.

* * *

With that the two were on their way. After a stop at the kitchen to grab a bit of food on the hand and a bit for later they stopped at the stables. It was a different part than she normally was in, the average horses were leaner and taller even though there was no real system to order which horse stood were. New ones were put in free boxes and weren't moved then, to avoid searching.

Thor's horse was a white mare with an ocher mane and tail. The dark eyes radiated intelligence and a few scars spoke tales of her history. She seemed happy to see him and buried her head in his side. In turn, Thor laughed and petted her lovingly. _Vinur_ was the recordholder in terms of time as a war-horse, the others had either fell in battle or were too injured to go back in action (there was actually a nice green field for them to enjoy the rest of their lives peacefully).

Johanna had to smile herself at the display of happiness, it was calm and serene. Eventually Thor lead her a few boxes further to a brown horse with a bit lighter mane color. On the sign at the box stood _Grimmur_.

"He is a relatively new one here, so there is no assigned rider to him. Grimmur will carry you today. You can get him ready on your own, right?"

"I… I should."

"You call when you need help."

At Johanna's nodding, he went back to his horse. Just like with the other horses Johanna encountered so far, all gears necessary hung in front of it. It was a bit of a challenge to get the halter on because the horse always backed away, but there was not much room in the box itself, so he couldn't back up any further. She leads him outside the box to have enough space for a bit of scrubbing before having to nearly toss the saddle upon the back. To her frustration, she wasn't able to close belt which ran around the belly.

Thor, who was already finished with saddling up Vinur, came to her help. Her mistake was to place the saddle too far to the back. One had to place it atop of the beginning of the neck, then a few _gentle_ hits against it moved it down into the right position. For a fitting stirrup Johanna laid her hand on the saddle and used her arm (under the guidance of Thor) as measurement for its lenght.

Side by side, they led the horses out of the stables into the sunshine. The weather was beautiful today.

"Have you ever _ridden_ a horse?"

"Sat on one as a child, does that count?"

"It is better than nothing, hold that for a moment please."

He gave her the reigns of Vinur and went back inside. With a rope he came back, which he then attached to the halter of Grimmur. Thor wanted to help her up, but she refused, she wanted to try it on her own. The mounting was neither graceful nor elegant, but she managed on her own and was spared the embarrassment of falling.

"Put your heel down and straighten your back, hold the reign between your small and ring finger and secure it with your thumb."

She tried to adjust, just as instructed.

"No, not with the thumb first, it's the other way around. Look at my hands."

"It feels strange."

"That may be, but you have a better control that way."

She adjusted her grip again and Thor seemed happy.

"To start, you have to gently press your heels together." Johanna did that and Grimmur walked forward. Quickly Thor followed and they left the city over nearly unused routes out into the forest. Birds sang beautiful tunes and they followed a nice trail.

"To go faster, you press the heels a bit stronger together."

"Like-."

Johanna _did_ press into the horse's flanks accordingly but Grimmur took it as an invitation to go into a gallop. Thor, who wasn't prepared lost his grip on the rope and the brown horse shot forward. With a _jelp_ she clung to the saddle with Thor taking the chase right behind her.

The ride itself was surprisingly smooth, even if it was over the uneven floor of the forest. As she further realized, that Grimmur wouldn't make any sudden turns or was even _trying_ to throw her off, Johanna opened the eyes, she didn't even realized closing.

The speed was exhilarating, her heart beating fast and the wind tore at her hair. It was pure freedom! She relaxed her rigid posture and got the reigns back in her hands. A big, big smile creeped upon her face and she cheered loudly her happiness into the world. Thor caught up with her but didn't stop the wild running horse as he saw the pure bliss on the girl's face. He had to laugh too and advised her to lean down – what she did – and the two started kind of a race.

Grimmur started to sweat and his breathing got heavier. Eventually he slowed down to a trot, shaking his mane.

"Are you alright Johanna?"

"I'm peachy."

She was glowing, no, radiating happy waves and started to laugh anew as she saw Thor's clueless face.

"It's an expression Thor. I was never better."

"You look like it. If I am not wrong, we aren't far from a small lake. Let's take a rest there." Thor wasn't wrong and they came upon a beautiful clearing with a lake that shimmered like a diamond in the sun. Trusting in the horses, Thor detached the halters and hung them onto the saddles.

While the two friends made themselves comfortable under a lone willow tree to eat lunch, the horses refreshed at the water and joined them in the shade.

"That was one way to learn riding. To stop a horse, you sit down firmly and pull the reigns back."

"Ok, I will remember that for the next time."

She paused for a moment before she continued.

"I think I know now why one of my old classmates was so crazy about horses, they are amazing creatures. She would always complain about homework and how she would have no time to do it since she had riding lessons. Oh, how badly she reacted as the teacher recommended to quit if it took up so much time."

Thor was laying beside her with the hands over his head. His body lazy and face relaxed. Johanna didn't wait for an answer, but she got one. "Riding is always something special to me…It's not only the feeling. Riding is something Father taught me personally…Mother always taught Loki magic if she had free time so there wasn't much time left for me and Odin as king has even less. He always complimented me if I leaned something new, but riding, that he taught me personally."

* * *

In sunny weather, in the shade of an old willow beside a lake two friends laid in harmony. Telling tidbits of their lives, getting to know each other better until the sun painted the sky in a shade of soft red and orange.

Contend and happy, with hurting buttocks Johanna arrived in her room. A view into the mirror revealed a messy head but a large grin and sparkling eyes. She soaked a bit in her tub and ended the day face-first in her pillow.

* * *

 **AN:** I did learn how to ride a horse. It's one of the things I regret ever stopping but school came into the way. My dear Lilly Fee ( _fairy Lilly_ ), I never liked our name (because of the story character with the same name; never suited you) but there was no horse faster than you who shared my love for a good gallop. Dear Wendelin, there was no horse who had a more comfortable trot than you. Dear Biene ( _Bee_ ), I sat on no horse as long as on you, how often had I to saddle you up for others, even as I grew too tall for you, just because you're so dam stubborn? Miss you three.


	12. reset

A new chap for you. My final school exams are coming now but I'll try my best to not keep you wait too long. So with further ado:

* * *

 _The leaves were rustling peacefully in the wind, swaying back and forth creating dancing shadows on the ground. A father and his son walked hand in hand below the trees, enjoying the weather. Passing alongside a cave, the child pointed with his finger on it. He wanted to explore and showed his enthusiasm in a radiating smile. The father hesitated. One does never know what lives inside a cave, but he could not deny the puppy-look of his child. The green orbs were lighting up like two little diamonds as he agreed. Eager, the child took the sleeve of his father and pulled him towards the entrance, laughing while it did so. They did not walk in deep, for they couldn't see much without an extra source of light. But it didn't damper the mood of the child anyway. Like a bee it buzzed from one side to the other, picking up snail houses and much to his father discomfort, small animal bones. But they seemed to be there for a long time already and there weren't any traces of a recent use of the cage, so he didn't worry any further._

 _As it sounded the first time, the father thought it was his imagination. At the second time, he got suspicious and after the third time he couldn't deny it any longer. From inside the cave came a feint sound of metal hitting something. He wanted to pull his son out of the cave immediately, who was due to his childish naïveté deeper inside. Worried he went after him and was engulfed in darkness..._

* * *

Johanna couldn't believe it, Grumpa was avoiding her.

After he showed up less than normal after her first training with Heimdall, she didn't give it much thought, because she had much to do and was busy at the site. The other workers were now used to her, so she didn't need the old man to verify her presence at the site but the downtime with Thor gave her a much-needed breather. Frederik's words had ignited a small flame of curiosity which only old Ellan could extinguish. As she was on a lookout for him, she truly noticed his absence. Ok, not really an absence but he only ever watched her from afar not hovering around her anymore, like an over-protective mother-hen.

Her first try to catch him was at the stables. He was always helping to prepare the carriage horses. Before she could confront him however a horse went wild. Grimmur went wild. He ran between the boxes, hooves thundering on the earth and as he rounded the corner, heading straight towards her, she thought it would be her end. However, Grimmur stopped a meter in front of her and behaved like a dog from there on. Needless to say, Grumpa was already gone when she continued her search.

Her next try was to catch him while lunch break, but then she realized, she didn't know where he was during that time because she was normally alone or with Sif during that time. So, she left the mess hall early to catch him when the workers came back.

To have a better view she climbed atop a few large boxes and sat down. For a few minutes, she waited alone until the bell for the end of the lunch break sounded. The first worker arrived and there-! There, right behind a quite well build man was Ellan. His eyes were darting left and right, like he was searching for something and then he caught her gaze. The dark green eyes widen for a moment before he turned around to disappear.

Wouldn't Johanna already curious, she would be definitely now and she didn't want to give up. Determined she jumped off the box and waved through the growing mass of worker. As she arrived at the point where she saw him last, she just caught him walking fast around a corner. Johanna picked up the chase and always saw Ellan's retreating backside turning around corners. For an old man he sure had stamina and led her deeper and deeper into the city. The alleys seemed to grow darker and darker and being Grumpa's home-turf she eventually lost him.

* * *

Breathing heavy she looked around her. Stones in the floor were missing, dust and dirt was laying around and the back-alley was so narrow, that no sunshine met the floor. Johanna was fed up with Ellan's antics.

"Hey Grumpa, why are you running away? Ellan come out, I just want to talk to you."

Said person did not answer. Huffing loudly, she drew her brows together before switching into a neutral expression. She had lost the old man. I was outrun by an old man, she thought angry at herself. Johanna shook her head, she had other things to worry about. Tomorrow was another day, another chance.

Forcing to silence her own rapid thoughts she turned in the direction from where she came. By the pot they had turned right, so now she had to go left. They didn't turn at the junction with the dark green door, so she just walked straight. With that approach she tried to find her way back, but she stopped as she walked by the same window for a third time.

Kind of beaten she slid down the wall beside the window, swirling up a few flocks of dust. As her breath quieten, she realized how silent everything was. It wasn't the nice silence she had experienced with Thor, it was a drowning silence. No people talking, working, laughing, no chirping birds and no rustling trees.

 _You walked into a nice mess._

Her breath quickened and her face she tried to keep neutral started crumbling.

 _Look what you did, you are useless._

Her own heartbeat started to fill the silence, bringing the attention even further to her inner voice. Johanna gripped her arms tightly to blend it out.

 _When did I begin to depend on happiness? Didn't I swear myself to never rise too high, so I never fall too deep? Why should Ellan's story interest me at all. I'm noisy, no wonder he left._

Her thought began to swirl, creating an abyss of darkness in her own mind. A tear rolled down her cheek. Johanna was frustrated how her own mind, was once more her worst enemy. She had neither paper nor pen to get her feelings out.

"F-Fly…me."

Break the silence.

"Fly me…to t-the…"

Just keep on.

"Fly me to the moon…a-and let me play among the stars."

With each verse of the song, her voice got steadier and steadier, starting hit the notes. She started to sing songs like _Chasing Cars_ and _Human_. She even started to sing _Friday I'm in Love_ just to not feel like herself, to not deal with her own emotions.

To find back to her own neutrality, that had saved her many times before.

Eventually, she stopped. The stripe of the sky above her got a reddish tint. Johanna stood up and bushed up the dust on her clothes. Sitting will get her nowhere. A soft tap-tap-tap lead her view to the alley on her right. There was a small shadow. It shrieked, turned around and fell. Cautious, she approached the small pile on the floor.

It was a kid. The hands were above its head in a protective position and it kept on mumbling:

"Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me."

Carefully Johanna placed her hand upon the shoulders of the child which rolled into a tight ball.

"Why should I hurt you? My name is Johanna and you?"

A brown colored eye peeked out between the kid's arm.

"You won't hurt me?"

Johanna nodded. The kid slowly unfolded itself and went to a save distance away from Johanna. It had dark and really long hair up to its waist. A strand on the left looked jagged, like it had been forcefully cut and small scrapes and bruises were across the bare arms and legs. By the form of the face however, Johanna guessed that it was a boy and the wounds on his limbs concerned her.

"Are you alright?"

The kid shuffled from one leg to the other and looked down to the floor.

"I-…I will be."

"Like always?"

The kid's face shot up by surprise.

"You have been bullied, didn't you?"

"Yes."

The small and tense shoulders dropped in defeat.

"Want to talk about it?"

It shook his head.

"Do you know the way out of here? I'm lost. How about I bring you home and you show me the way out?"

"Okey…"

It walked a few steps ahead and motioned her to follow. The steps were lightly wobbly and the kid winced every one in a while. Johanna only looked at it until the next parting of ways. She sped up until she was in front and crouched down.

"I can't look at your walk. Come on my back, I'll carry you."

It looked like it would deny but the kid tensed up and came to her. Up close Johanna noticed, that it was rather tall, up to her stomach if she would've stood upright. Hands with long fingers snaked around her neck and she stood up with the kid on her back.

"So… I never got your name."

"I'm Fay...I am a boy before you ask."

"I did not ask."

The two walked in silence for a bit with Fay motioning with his finger in the right direction.

"E-excuse me? Are you a girl?"

Johanna turned her head in surprise.

"Yes, I am. Why are you asking?"

"You don't wear a dress."

Fey tried to hide his blushing behind Johanna's shoulders but she saw it and gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry, I don't take it personal. I'll help at the Bifröst site, so dresses would only get in my way."

"Really?! You must be strong. I never heard of a woman doing hard work."

"I am not the only one. You have never heard of the lady warrior Sif?"

* * *

Johanna and Fay ended up in front of a wooded door in the middle of the city. Before she had the chance to knock, the door was pulled open and she was faced head on with the look of a worried father.

"Fay! There you are. Why weren't you home when I came or left a note? I was worried!"

Said boy got off Johanna's back and jumped into the arms of his father. Minus the hair, the two were lookalike.

"I-It's nothing to worry about. I…fell and Lady Johanna here, helped me to go home."

"Really, really, thank you. Do you want to come in for a moment?"

"No, no thank you. I should head back. People are probably searching for me."

The father repeated his gratitude and just as he closed the door, Fay interrupted.

"Eh…you have a nice voice. You should smile more."

With a deep red face Fay closed the door before Johanna could've said anything. She stood star struck in front of the door. Which was quickly pulled open again by Fay.

"You just have to follow the street down to go back."

And he shut it again. She couldn't stop a small smile from creeping up her face. Children are the most precious and innocent things in the world, not depending were.

* * *

Her feet carried her back through the streets. Stars appeared and only a few glowing balls placed every now and then illuminated the way. As she finally arrived at the main gate to the palace, Sif was already waiting for her.

She quickly embraced Johanna.

"Johanna! You can't just disappear like that. I had to go to Heimdall, so he could tell me that you were alright. What happened?"

"It's…it's nothing interesting."

Johanna mustered her best fake smile she could do. Sif saw right through it but lead her wordlessly inside. As she left Johanna in her room she couldn't help it but to worry for the other girl. In the time she knew Johanna she had grown more and more open but now, it felt like she was back at the beginning. Her behavior wasn't rude or anything, just overly polite which gave an underlying _don't approach me_ vibe. Sif would ask her tomorrow.


	13. restart

Sif didn't know what to expect as she went inside Johanna's flat to make sure that the girl was awake, she certainly didn't expect her to be like normal. But there she was, standing in the bathroom, preparing herself for the day.

"Good morning."

There is was! A subtle change. She did turn around and smiled while she greeted Sif, as every time when she was awake before she arrived, but it didn't reach her eyes. If Johanna noticed, that Sif's back-greeting sounded more like a question, she had chosen to ignore it.

Neither while they went to the mess hall or while they ate found Sif the courage to ask Johanna what has happened to her. She had taken multiple times breaths to start, but each time something of inside her stopped her from addressing the obvious elephant in the room. Each time her view fell to Johanna's smiling face, so she stopped. Then Sif saw the dull green embers and kicked herself mentally for not asking. As she then looked at Johanna's disappearing backside she couldn't stop a downward twitch of her lips. Whatever bothered the young girl – she would find out.

* * *

Johanna did feel the burning gaze of Sif the whole time. It was fine. The people on Earth had always looked at her in the same manner, excluding her parents. She was used to it, it was something normal, nothing new. No need to worry.

The words repeated in her head like a mantra. Over and over in a never-ending circle. Her view narrowed down to the parts and things only directly in front of her. Mechanical, she put one foot in front of the other until she stopped in front of an angry looking coordinator. With his rapidly tapping foot he reminded her of a bunny.

"Where were you yesterday? I had warned you. I had WARNED you! I have to report y-."

"No stop, it's fine."

Surprised her eyes darted off to the side. It was the father of the boy she had somewhat helped yesterday. He ran up to them and positioned himself between her and the other man.

"I had asked the girl to help me out yesterday, so it's not her fault."

The coordinator let out an angry huff.

"Ok…for now."

With his head held high, he walked off and searched for someone else to terrorize. The man in front of Johanna turned around with a concerned face and asked if she was alright, which she answered with an: _I am fine_. She was however curious why he intervened.

"Why did you lie to him? We just shortly met yesterday."

"It was the truth! Okey, maybe half-true. After my son had went missing I had asked around in the neighborhood for help and you brought him back. See it as a thank you."

"It wasn't necessary."

He laughed heartily, gave her a strong pat on the shoulder and left Johanna without a task in the middle of the site. She sighed to herself and looked around, nobody looked like he could need a helping hand and with the disappeared coordinator, she had no clue which horse had to be taken where.

* * *

A small flicker of light caught her eye. A bit of the sun had reflected on the golden metal of Heimdall's armor. He stood a few meters to the right of the bride, looking into deep space. With nothing better to do she joined at his side. He did nothing to acknowledge her and didn't even turn his head as he started speaking.

"It was a good thing you did yesterday, the boy had been stumbling through the alleyways since hours."

"It was nothing. He probably helped me more than I him."

"I have a few free hours. Care to join me? And drop that fake smile, it does not suit you."

The corners of her mouth dropped slightly, and the shoulders sagged. She let her head fall back and chuckled humorlessly.

"Not only do you see everything, you even saw right through me."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Then, come on. Let's make use of the time we have."

The two took the same route as the last time. Out of the city and deep into the woods but today the scenery didn't seem to be as pretty. For Johanna it felt dull, like any other forest she had seen before. Huge trees and small chirping birds. And those weren't singing either, they were screeching and bothered her immensely. She guessed, that they were at the same place again as they came to a stop.

Heimdall sat down, leaned on a tree, and pulled his helmet off. With a pat at his side he motioned Johanna to join him on the green floor.

"The bark is poking in your back and the floor is scratching at your leg, isn't it so?"

Johanna's affirmation was nothing more than a whisper, but the Gate Keeper heard it nonetheless.

"Don't let the past dictate what you feel for your future, for your present."

"But it would hurt otherwise."

"No, you have to differentiate between being disappointed or not getting what you want. It isn't the same. You shouldn't choose neutrality just because of that, you need something bright in your life even though it means getting hurt sometime but we grow with each obstacle."

Johanna was puzzled by the answer and asked for an explanation.

"You didn't catch Ellan – you did not find the answer you wanted and felt disappointed and with that you felt hurt because you searched for something to blame. Which was you in the end. You mixed that up with your past, people you had trusted disappointed you and that hurt you because they blamed you. These are however two separate things, make a difference between them. We can't change other people, but we can start with ourselves. The memories you made here weren't all that bad or?"

"How much do you know anyway? If you know my life-history, why do you even bother to ask?"

He let out a long breath and crossed his arm, making the armor creak softly.

"It is true that I can see everything but doing so all the time gives me a headache. When something is peaceful, I'll only have to make sure that it stays that way, it doesn't need my full attention. There are so many more regions in this world dealing with trouble I have to be careful where I look unless I want to give out completely."

"Give out…?"

"I'm not sleeping because I can uphold a steady flow of magic. But as soon as it is out of balance, I have to sleep like anyone else."

Johanna looked to the man in wonder. He was never sleeping? She couldn't imagine to never sleep, liking it far too much to just tune out the world and maybe even dream pleasantly. If there was a bad day, sleep was also a nice escape. And how old was he? Æsir did live like hundreds and hundreds of years longer than humans.

"Why are you telling me this? I kind of know now, how to stop your observation – if I was some maniac, I would break havoc at many places at once and wait till you are asleep and as far as I understood it you are one of Asgard's most needed alarm-systems."

"Lucky, you are no maniac, just a girl with magic not too different from mine. I won't be so easily overwhelmed, there were enough who already tried and failed. I just want to help you and I can do so the best by telling what I have experienced. It is people like you that make my job worthwhile. Just looking at a bit of happiness and peace. I can't hear what is going on, so Midgard's music and theaters are lost to me, but I can watch how a painting unfolds and the simple happiness it can bring."

She was speechless. Never had she really thought about how people saw her artwork. With that thought came the memories of the proud look of her father, the smiling face of her mother or how the faces of any family member lit up, when she had made a drawing especially for them – and all those bullies that had laughed about her, they didn't matter anymore.

"We aren't here for just talking, let us finally begin."

Johanna was startled out of her thoughts and hurried to lay down flat on the grass. Like the last time, Heimdall laid his hand over her eyes and gave her a bit of his magic to get her own flowing. Again, the magic lingered the longest between her shoulder plates. With that information, the two really started working. She should concentrate on exactly that spot and recreate the feeling of warmth that Heimdall's magic had given before. And slowly, slowly she understood, and the warmth spread though her body. From the tip of her toes to the ends of her fingers, she was engulfed in it and felt for once really at peace with herself. Johanna smiled softly to herself, even as they went back to the palace in comfortable silence.

"Heimdall, thank you so, so much for today. I- found something. Even if I don't know what it is, somehow it is important."

"Thank you too, I never had the chance to tell you this."

"Why thank me? You had to lecture me today and pulled me out of my misery."

"Someday, you'll understand how much simple things can worth."

With this cryptic answer, he left, and she went on her way to search Sif. She knew, she couldn't change overnight. Her mind will eventually find ways to unnerve her again, but she could try being in the reigns of the thoughts. There were her own, she should have them under control anyway. Her first step to less chaos in her mind:

Asking for pen and paper.

* * *

 **AN** : I definitely need too long to make/upload a new chapter. Where is my time, where is my mind? And the most difficult character to write Heimdall… please do tell me if he is too much ooc, then I'll overwork the chap again. My goal was to make him a mentor-figure for Johanna.


	14. discover

**AN:** Never, never-ever assume life is giving you a break – it comes back with a sledgehammer. But I am fine now, got myself back together and just need to find my muse back. I said I finish this story and I will with time. So far, it's probably around a quarter long of what I wanted to write about.  
Anyway, go on.

 **Guest** : Loki will get an appearance, but it will take still a bit of time.

* * *

Unsure Johanna stood in front of her open window. She had a few papers under her armpit and two pieces of coal in her fist. Crouched atop the windowsill she looked down at a ten meter drop. Just a meter in front was the beginning of a roof she could sit upon.

Debating mentally if she could make the jump, she clutched her utensils harder and made up her mind. The windowsill left no room for a start up so Johanna just took a deep breath and jumped. Easily she made it across the rift and landed safely with clicking boots on the roof. Looking around, she chose to draw one of the Asgardian houses which had a small flower shop in front.

The black of the coal was a strong contrast to the white of the paper and colored even her hand in a dark grey hue. With a shaking hand she started with the line for the horizon, then with a bit more confidence the vertical edges. With each stroke, the house began to take shape. However, before she could finish the drawing the night took over.

The jump back was even scarier now in the half dark. The rest of the light only reached to the rooftops, the still unlit street were now a spiderweb of endlessness bottom.

* * *

Sif could not take it anymore. With purpose she strode up to Johanna's door and went inside. Neither in the main room, nor the bath was a trace of Johanna. Worried Sif opened the door to Johanna's bedroom and found it empty. With nearly hectic movements she opened the wardrobe to see if the girl had been hiding, even looked under the bed and threw back its blankets. In her frantic search her eyes went to the open window and she released a shuddered sigh as she spotted the silhouette of Johanna against the darkening sky.

"Johanna! Don't you ever scare me like that again."

Surprised said girl looked up.

"No need to worry, I-… I have been drawing."

"Drawing?"

"Yes, and I was just on my way back inside."

Sif looked critical, Johanna didn't look like she was trying to get back inside, she just stood.

"Then come on."

Sif waited.

And waited.

Johanna didn't move.

"Will you come inside now?"

The girl on the roof shuffled awkwardly with her feet and looked anywhere were Sif wasn't.

"It-. It had been…easier…to just jump out."

Irritated by the stuttering she intercepted with a long draw _yes?_

"I'mscaredtojumpbackinside."

"Slow down a bit."

Johanna hunched her shoulders.

"My hands aren't free, and I have to jump up a bit to come back inside. I'mtooscaredtojump. I just find a way down from here and come back through the doors."

"…And be stopped by the palace doors?"

Johanna hunched even further in defeat. Sighing Sif motioned the Johanna to wait, locked the flat from the inside and made sure to have the key before jumping out. Brushing imaginable dust from her skirt and turning around, Sif finally had a closer look at the girl. Johanna clutched a few papers to her chest and had a dark smear across her cheek, other than being embarrassed she looked totally fine. The forced happy vibe around her was gone. All in all, what ever had been wrong with Johanna before, was gone.

Now Sif hesitated again to ask what happened because she was afraid to bring it back up. She made a hand movement so that Johanna followed her. They had to go deeper into the city to have a way safely off the roofs which resulted in a friendly trot through the streets.

"So…what did you do today?"

"Well, after a near-lecture from a coordinator I found Heimdall and we went into the forest to train."

"Any progress?"

"Actually, yes. I know now from where I have to draw my magic."

Johanna continued as she saw the expectant eyes of Sif. She knew she would struggle with the explaining part, but she tried her best.

"I have to let go of any thought that I have and then seek out my inner warmth at the ba-."

"Johanna?"

Johanna was absent with her thought. For a moment she saw a man struggling in a net and a glimpse of rainbow. Blinking repeatedly, she returned to the here and now.

"Is everything alright?"

"Eh, yes."

Johanna had no clue what had happened a moment ago only the skin over her shoulder blades tingled. Did she just use magic? And that bit rainbow, that had to be the Bifröst. And did that mean someone needed help?

"Sif? Could we maybe go to the Bifröst?"

"What, why"

"A… hunch?"

Sif didn't eve look a bit convinced.

"Please, it may be nothing but…could we please take a look?"

Sif debated with herself but resigned.

"Ok but quick. We all need sleep."

* * *

Johanna tried to be as fast as possible without outright running, her giddiness had sprung over to Sif and spurred the two to walk faster. Around the freshly build beginning of the Bifröst were guards openly posted since the workers already retired for the day as well as the sun. Two trees of guards stopped them.

"No trespassing, please leave the area."

"I- I need five minutes. I make something sure."

"Yeah, yeah. That can wait until daylight. Aren't you working here anyway?"

"But-."

Sif who recognized the guards intervened.

"I will look after her. Should something happen, I will be responsible."

The two looked critical at the warrior lady. She was one of the strongest and most reliable warriors of Asgard and they had already fought alongside her and had never been led astray.

"Ok. Five minutes - on _your_ head."

Johanna lost no time and went ahead. The rainbow had been to the right, so she had to go to the left of the bridge. Kneeling down at the edge, she tried to spot the mysterious man in the security net. She squinted her eyes to see something in the near darkness but found nothing. Defeated, she hung her head low and stood up to call off her "search" as she saw something in the corner of her eye. Directly below her, nearly hidden by the edge was a black blob in the net.

"Sif, Sif! I probably found something."

"What is it?"

She sat down beside her and followed Johanna's finger. Attracted by the call, one guard came to them and the other went to get more light.

Johanna had been right. In the flame of the torch a man was visible, hanging in the net. Quickly the two girls were ushered to the side and more guards called. Together they got the unconscious man out. On the back of his head was a bloody gash and he was transported with quick precision to the rooms of healing.

A higher-ranked guard, recognizable due to the more decorated armor went up to Johanna.

"How did you know, that the man was there?"


	15. progress

I did a bit of time-shortening in the chapter. _Please holler_ if I overdid it but I thought it the best to get the actual plot along. Btw, I wrote it in more than one sitting so there may be a higher chance for mistakes.

* * *

The next weeks were strange for Johanna. People started staring at her _again_ but not as openly as before. Everywhere she went the stares bore in her back. However, as soon as she turned around all tried to look as inconspicuous as possible while failing at it greatly. In addition to going into the forest to "find" her magic, Heimdall made a few practice lessons not far from the site. The goal for Johanna was to find people who could need help and provide such.

The theory was easy, the transfer to reality – not so much. It took Johanna's every fraction of concentration to see at least _something_ that wasn't a wooden box. She and Heimdall always sat between crates to be near the site but block out Johanna's actual vision.

Heimdall's hand was a comforting weight on her shoulders as she tried to access her magic on her own once more. The first step was to find warmth inside herself. Warmish, warm, nicely hot. And when she found that little piece inside herself she had to kind of open it. Johanna guessed that it was the same feeling angels had when they opened their wings wide open. From there the warmth spread though her whole being and that was the moment she _saw_. It wasn't seeing in the traditional sense like she would if she stood in the new position in person. There was no real restriction of the vision to the front. From one point she could see in every direction at the same time as long as she was truly concentrated. The less she focused, the less she saw.

Right now, her vision was right in front of the beginning of the bridge, not far from where she had found the man in the net. Before she could do anything else however, Heimdall shook her to break her concentration. Tears were straining her cheeks for she did not blink properly, and a huge wave of exhaustion hit her. She never truly knew how much magic she used until she stopped using it.

With a huge sigh she leaned against the Gate Keeper's shoulder. As she did it – on accident – the first time Johanna felt very awkward, but the man hadn't pushed her away. And as it happened a second and a third time and as she was so exhausted that she couldn't move that he had carried her back to her room, she started to stop caring.

She had lost count since when she was in Asgard but she guessed that it was the forth month. In just this time she got acquainted with more people than she ever got to know on earth. Sif grew into a sister she never had, Thor was a mixture of best friend and big brother (he was sadly otherwise occupied most of the time) and Heimdall was like a second uncle. Not that she would ever tell them that – that was embarrassing.

"You are not falling asleep, are you?"

"No, no. Don't worry."

* * *

The first time Johanna helped someone was an easy task. One of the workers who was responsible for putting the glass parts of the bridge together lost his hammer in the abyss, so she just got him another for him to resume his work.

The second time was a tad bit more difficult. One tower of crates fell down and buried somebody below them. As she arrived a few already started with getting him out. Johanna was too weak to pick up a box by herself, but she was nimble and compared small enough to squeeze inside the pile to make sure that the person wasn't harmed and kept him company.

Johanna lend a hand there, got tools from one point to another or made small errand runs. Without really realizing she did more and more and the most important thing is, that she found her way of harnessing her magic.

She was nowhere near Heimdall's level and she would probably never reach it in her lifetime, but she made it work. Instead of trying to hold her view on a random position and move it around - which was not only very, very difficult but taxing too – she did it like taking a photo. She glimpsed here and there and only when she saw someone who looked like he needed help she focused on that point to see if she was truly needed.

* * *

Heimdall looked with pride to his student. Johanna came a long way in the last few weeks. Instead of laying flat on the floor she sat upright in any position she deemed comfortable at the moment, and even it had been unintentional and completely out of laziness, Johanna had found the solution completely on her own. He had to admit that he never thought of only using short bursts of magic instead of creating a continuing flow like he did. For some reason he couldn't figure out, she was really bad of reigning her magic as soon as she unleashed it. It was like a nearly overflowing box – it was possible to quickly peak inside and smash the lid right back but as soon as it was completely off the innards spilled out and it gets hard to stop it.

But to his worry, the sadness in her grew with each day. During the day she settled more and more between the workers and their routines and smiled but as soon as she is alone in her room it was like the shattering of a mask. Hidden papers she had drawn and written upon would soon be found if her wardrobe couldn't hold them any longer because of the sheer mass of them. It was surprising to watch were she got all that stuff. Sometimes, she snatched her papers from the coordinators, sometimes she simply asked around and the children were more than happy to share their pens and crayons with her that she always returned the following day.

It was heartwarming to see her with the children. Fay was the first to approach her, then the two daughters of the man she saved out of the net (Johanna refered to him jokingly as spider-man 2.0) were the next. And as she had carried the flower-crown she got from the two as a _thank you_ throughout the whole day, it was like a sign for the other kids that she wasn't dangerous and approachable. So when the day on the site was over and the men went home, the children snatched the opportunity to ask her holes in the stomach.

Anyway, Heimdall went his way to Johanna's room. As he knocked, he heard hasty rustling until a barely audible "Come in Heimdall." Came from the inside.

Johanna stood in the middle of her living room. A bundle of sewn together papers laid in her arms and a few loose ones as well as some pens were piled in the corner. The girl sighed heavily and let her makeshift sketchbook join the small pile in the corner and sat down on her sofa with space for the Gate Keeper. He took the silent invitation and made himself comfortable.

Seconds passed.

Minutes passed.

Johanna couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Won't you ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

"You are here because of me?"

It was more of a statement than a question.

Heimdall refused a chuckle to arise.

"Why else would I? There is nothing better than some downtime with my student."

Frustrated she buried her head in her hand. Johanna opened and closed her mouth in an imitation of a fish until she growled to get herself back together.

"I miss them. My parents. Sometimes I try to get a glimpse of them put I only see the vast of space. I mean, I disappeared pretty much without a trace and I have been never gone longer than three weeks from home."

Heimdall wanted to say a few words of comfort but he got interrupted.

"I know that homesickness is normal, but that still doesn't make it any better. I want to know if they are ok and what they are doing."

"You could have just asked, they are trying their best with you missing. Son of Coul or someone he sends makes sure that they are doing alright."

"I'm relieved...aren't you busy enought? And with Son of Col… do you mean Agent Coulson?...What actually, does he and S.H.I.E.L.D do? He made me a recruitment offer."

"As far as I see, they deal with everything that your police can't, including the things human can't explain to make sure that earth is safe."

After that Johanna said nothing but the tenseness in her posture was gone. As Heimdall restarted their conversation her eyes lit up.

"I want to try something Johanna, give me your hand."

Hesitant but interested Johanna laid her hand into the darker one. Heimdall lead it to his face and covered his eyes with it, much in the same fashion he had did with her during their first magic lessons. He instructed her to access her magic which took a bit due to her giddiness, but she managed.

Besides her own flow of magic, she got aware to another thing. It felt like a soft blanked that was gently pulled over her hand. Curious, she pocked her magic against it.

Utter darkness.

Radiant light.

Rainbow colours.

And then…

A room.

It was familiar to her. She knew that room like the back of her hand. And she also knew the house surrounding that room but more importantly she recognized the two people huddled on the sofa. With slight rings under their eyes but otherwise healthy were her parents.


	16. fallen

Heyho,

I am quite proud of this chap and I hope you can agree. And bit by bit the chaps get longer again; should be scraping at 2k now. It's my goal to get them longer without a quality drop.

Enjoy!

* * *

A nervous and heavy flair hung in the air. Everyone who worked in one way or the other at the site tried to achieve a strange mixture between looking presentable and still being in their everyday clothes and ran around like in a busy ant-nest. The actual rainbow of the Bifröst was now fully repaired with only a few tidbits here and there that had to be smoothed down. It was the only milestone until completion that Odin wanted to see and check for himself. It was rare for Odin to be seen in public and was those instances were treaten like a novelty every time.

This was the reason why Johanna was running around even more than usual and was glad that Sif had warned her beforehand, because now she was sweating hard to her dismay with wildy, disheveled hair - she stopped counting after the third time she had to redo her braid and pulling her clothes back into proper position. Simply said, everyone was on the edge and not a little number of tools and materials were displaced, accidentally damaged or forgotten in the craziness.

Currently Johanna was tasked with getting two more glass parts because of two larger dents below the bridge had been found that had to be smoothed out. She decided against taking a whole carriage for just two parts and opted for a strong backpack and only the horse to ride on. To her relieve Grimmur was unoccupied so she wouldn't have to sit on an unknow horse. Fairly confident now on the horseback as long as it wasn't too fast, she rode in a trot through the alleys and successfully avoided running someone over on the busy streets and alleys – even if she had a few close calls with a few other people on a hasty run – while keeping her mount calm enough to not just wildly gallop away with her barely hanging on.

* * *

Frederik just had finished a second glass part and was happy to hand both over to her. If he hadn't finished, Johanna would have to ride to another and that would've been a stranger because Frederik was her go-to smith. She didn't want to talk to any stranger on this strange and stressful day.

As she left the blacksmith's workshop after a short breather with the heavy bag hoisted upon her back she stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder to the tall man.

"Frederik?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Please tell Ellan that he doesn't have to hide anymore. I won't chase after him anymore." And under her breath she mumbled _I wouldn't catch him anyway._

The smith was confused but nodded either way and bid her a good day and locked up the workshop behind her. Everywhere she rid along people closed their shops or tried to get something last-minute.

A few kids spotted her and started running joyfully alongside her for a few meters, laughing loudly. She even bended down one time, without falling despite the extra weight on her back, because a girl found her a very large and beautiful flower in a lavender color. It brightened her mood and let her nearly forget about the importance of the day. Sadly, even if she could ignore the extra buzz on the streets, the site itself was an instant reminder and the uneasiness returned in full force at the pit of her stomach.

The parts were quickly delivered, and she resumed running from one end to the other, transporting tools and a few messages in-between. With no cloud in sight the day continued and maybe an hour before the bell to the break wound ring a strange calm overcame the site. Like on an invisible sign that Johanna missed, tools were put away and the security net, save for the very end were the gate would be built in the coming months, was put down.

Each and every worker cleared the bridge and lined up just before the beginning. Even all those came who worked behind the scenes in the smith workshops throughout the city; basically, each and every one who had a hand in the construction down the very last stable boy. After and behind those came the people who lived inside the city.  
The sheer mass of people in every age group was nothing Johanna had ever seen before. No public-viewing, festival or convention came even a bit close – maybe if she combined them all. The whole road up to the palace was filled to the brim with bustling activity and Johanna was caught right in-between with no way out.

* * *

Squished together between the muscular and bulky bridgeworker Johanna felt overwhelmed and wanted nothing more than to get the hell out. But in front of her were people, to her sides, to her backside – everywhere she could look were people surrounding her with no available free space. Panic rose inside of her and settled in a painful knot inside her chest.

A man to her left side started to notice her slight shaking and asked if she was alright. As he got no answer and saw her glossy and panic-filled eyes he alerted the ones surrounding her which instantly stepped as far back as they could in the crowd as they saw the shaken state she was in.

With now more space around her she pressed a quiet _thank_ _you_ out between her near frantic breaths and earned herself pitiful glances from those around her. Only the man who first noticed her state remained right beside her. Carefully, to not frighten her he grabbed her arms and helped her to slide gently to the floor. In the small protective circle Johanna finally managed to somewhat calm her beating heart. And with the calming breath her blurry sight started to clear up. A pair of worried grey eyes stared down on her but before any word could have been exchanged the bell rang.

It wasn't the small relatively high one that normally rang for the break that wouldn't be heard because of the current volume level - it was a loud one. Its tone so deep it vibrated everywhere, silencing the mass in an instant.

The marching of foots started as the first guards came out of the palace in their golden glory carrying enormous banners, behind them on a decorated horse came Thor in full gear including silver-winged helm followed closely on his sides by the warrior three and Sif. Then came a few guards on foot again and then came Odin.

Odin was radiating glory and power like a sun with his staff in a strong hold in his right hand complimented by his extraordinary steed. Eight-legged and colored like the night it paraded down the aisle without a bridle and head held sky high. In the shadow but equally ethereal glowing followed Frigga sidesaddle on a beautiful white mare and behind her came another group of guards.

On the floor Johanna could actually see a bit of the parade between the legs of those standing before her but the man used her calmer state to help her on her feet and slowly but surely with a grip on her wrist, he maneuvered her through the spellbound crowd.

She had no clue how long they've been waving through the people, they started to blur together again, but they arrived at a few stacked crates with a few already sitting upon it. The man at her side called out to a few and she was ushered even closer, so they could take her arms and pull her up in a group effort. Up there she could finally breath and had a nice view, even if it was a bit far away, onto the parade.

Johanna now registered the answer that was asked of her by the man who lead her.

"Are you alright now?"

She took a moment.

"I… I'll be."

And added a small _thanks_ behind that.

"I am Sikker and you are…?"

"Johanna."

"Oh! The Midgardian. I would say your name is strange but mine is probably not better to you."

"Eh…yes."

After the small exchange Sikker's attention returned to the parade and Johanna took the opportunity to take a look at her helper. He looked surprisingly young compared to the other workers, give or take three years older than her, with the common dark blonde hair cut short. The body was not bulky more, lithe muscular. Sikker was… pretty, Johanna found no better word to describe him. It took her a moment to avert her gaze and look back to the parade.

The convoy had already reached the bridge, horses standing neatly side by side. Odin was the first one to dismount, then his son who then walked up to Frigga to give her a hand. Then Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral came next with Sif being the last one to get off her horse. From there on it was hard to see what happened because of the distance even though Johanna had good eyes. To her disappointment she couldn't concentrate enough to access her magic and sat back with a frustrated huff. But it gave her the time to overthink what happened to her since now. Embarrassment creeped up her spine, letting her shoulders hunch and let her hope in vain that her nearly fainting and the help of strangers never happened. And as the thought _hopefully Heimdall saw nothing_ crossed her mind she took notice of his absent in the parade. As the great Gatekeeper should he be there? Even the Warrior Three and Sif were parading there. So where was Heimdall?

* * *

Gracefully the small group lead by Odin walked down the rainbow. Gunginr send small vibrations through the bridge each time Odin tapped with it against the glassy ground. It sounded like a wind chime except one time, it creaked a bit like breaking glass. Those close enough to still see and/or hear something sucked a harsh breath in and didn't dare to breath out. Odin simply held in for a moment before continuing on. Step after step the wind chime sung until he stood at the very end. He stood rigid and looked into the vast of space and turned around, going back, without a word. Thor and Frigga lingered a moment longer. They did something no one would ever see, hid behind a large red cape and a billowing soft green dress, a book and a delicate skin of a snake fell into the Abyss. Frigga hooked her arm though her son's and they followed after her husband. Only for a little moment Odin broke and looked back were he had lost the boy he had loved as his own kin and once more he tried to find in his mind when he had lost him - when he started to push him away. He only found a baby content in Frigga's arm, a boy laughing carefree with his brother and a broken man yelling at his feet. Never, he never saw when his family ripped apart and he deeply regretted that.

In seconds Odin's face was molded back into an unwavering mask and marched on until the point where the bridge had clattered. There he stood and raised his voice, so it was heard everywhere:

"The bridge here is weak. It shall never break again so make it stronger, better. It shall be fixed!"

Everyone had to shiver and averted his gaze at the display of power. And as the small group was back on their horses and the convoy returning to the palace only curious children who didn't understood the situation looked with wonder at the parade.

The weak point in the bridge was the same spot where it had been broken before.

Loki's dark and gruesome grave.


	17. needed

After the doors of the palace fell shut with a loud bang the magic over the spellbound crowd was gone. Like ants the people started moving again and clearing only slowly the main road.

Johanna remained with the small group sitting atop the crates. Excluding Sikker she now found herself surrounded by four boys – men? – that watched her with curious eyes. All of them wore matching grey tunics and trousers and had each a simple sword attached to their leather belts. The oldest of them noticed Johanna's questioning glance at the swords.

"We're guard trainees. Even though we have a day off because of the festivities, our Mentor told us to always walk around with them, so we get used to the weight."

He pulled Sikker into a friendly headlock and ruffled through his hair.

"This tyke should've joined us, but it was decided, that they needed more workers instead."

Sikker shoved his friend with a pout away.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not even five years younger than you."

"Your actions speak otherwise."

The whole group chuckled.

"That was one time Dennie. One. Time."

With an _okay, okay_ the boy held his hands up in a pacifying manner before he returned his attention to Johanna who followed the exchange like an interesting sports game.

"There are so many things people say about you-."

The black-hair to the left chimed in

"After your famous spar some even questioned your gender. _Ouch_!"

The next in the round hit him at the back of his head and hissed in his direction that it was a question never asked of a lady. Dennie inhaled loudly to get the focus back to him.

"Aaaanyway. Tell us about your training with Heimdall."

Five eager faces looked directly to her. It was a question Johanna hadn't thought about. She'd guessed somewhat along the lines of _how does Midgard look like_ or the clarification of rumors about earth's way of life.

"Ehhh…what exactly?"

"Aw, come on. You've one of the greatest teachers you could possibly have. Tell us a bit about it. Is it true that you can see just like Heimdall does?"

Johanna backed a bit off to get more space again.

"I-. Yes, I can see but I am no, nowhere close to his power. I see only small parts and tidbits, Heimdall sees everything. Anytime."

"Still, it's very impressing. Magic isn't something many of us master or even try to control. Did he also taught you how to fight?"

"No, that was my father."

As the QnA progressed, Johanna felt more and more at ease. They were a curious bunch and ready to riddle her with questions like a swiss cheese, but they were sincere and backed off after a while which let Johanna breathe more freely.

After she was asked how often she saw Heimdall, she remembered her earlier observation.

"Did you guys see Heimdall at the parade? With his working place involved I would think he had to be there."

"You're right, I haven't seen him either."

The whole group mumbled to them self, throwing ideas around about the Gate Keeper's whereabouts. Sikker face lit up and he snipped with his finger.

"Couldn't you look for him?"

With that Johanna's insecurities were back but she saw the logic behind it. With an _I try_ , more said to herself than to those around her she tried working her magic.

Breathing in.

Breathing out.

She closed her eyes.

It took her a bit until she felt the now familiar warmth. She saw various corners of the palace, a bit of the streets, her usual training grounds but nowhere was the golden shimmer of Heimdall's armor. She nearly broke her concentration in frustration before a small thought entered her mind. Heimdall had told her that magic was traceable. And she knew how Heimdall's magic felt like.

With reborn eagerness she reached out to find that magic instead of random searching for possible places.

The picture she got was distorted like a bad received TV-show, but the armor was definitely Heimdall. Crunching her nose, she focused more on that spot and the picture started moving and her sight broadened. It had to be in a cave with very little light apart from a few luminescent stones. Half-hidden and squished between stones was a frightened looking civilian, and two heavily injured guards that were tended to by a third who with frantic but still controlled movements tried to halt the flowing blood. Heimdall and seven more stood in a protective position in front of them.

Heimdall's head turned and was like he was looking at her directly. As he mouthed _get_ _help_ it was clear to Johanna that he noticed her looking for him.

Abrupt her awareness was thrown back. As she swayed hands from those around her tried to hold her steady and she had to blink repeatedly to clear her vision. As she was somewhat collected again she pulled one of the hands away and the others did the same.

"Whoa, easy girl. What did you see."

"Heimdall. He is in trouble. He and a group of guards is pinned down in a cave with two injured and a civilian."

Various curses erupted in the group. Dennie was the loudest.

"Today of all days! The guards are uptight with all those people around, it will be hard to get someone to listen to us!"

His whole posture changed. Standing up he squared his shoulders and his eyes go an icy gleam.

"Theren, round up as many senior trainees as you can, Soma and his group should be around the bakery with that sweet berry cakes. Sikker get as fast as you can to the palace and get some actual guards. We will ready the horses."

Theren and Sikker burst into action. Johanna's heart pounded heavily in her chest and her eyes were wide. Dennie saw that and his facial expression softened. He bended down and laid one of his large hand on her shoulder.

"I know it has been much already for you, but I need you to lead us to Heimdall. Can you do that?"

Johanna drew a shaky breath in and nodded. It had to be enough.

The once who had remained on the crates climbed down and Johanna was ushered between them. With precision the three maneuvered through the remaining people to the deserted stables. The boys went off and prepared ten horses in record speed. Johanna was just relieved that she could take Grimmur. As if he knew the importance he stood still as she pulled saddle and bridle on.

Just as she was finished Theren burst through the front door with a bag on his back, followed closely by what she guessed to be Soma and five more. Like choreographed they took the horses and mounted up. For the first time since they came in Dennie looked to Johanna who stood unsure beside Grimmur and looked very surprised.

"You've got that devil tamed?! He gave anyone who tired to ready him and ride out a hard time and now he stands docile beside you feign innocence."

He seemed to argue with himself for a moment. He dismounted and pressed the reigns into the hands of a poor, intimidated stable boy who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. With cautious steps he came to the horse and laid a hand upon his head. Grimmur pulled the ears back but did nothing else.

"Johanna, you'll ride with me on Grimmur. I make sure to hold you, so you can focus on finding the track we need."

She had no other option than to comply and was pulled in front of Dennie after he sat steady atop of the horse. Barely Johanna avoided shuddering in a mixture of panic, adrenaline and calmness because it was a deed that had to be done.

A large double-door she never took notice of before was opened and the riders lined up behind Grimmur.

"Halt!"

Clanking of armor came closer. A lone guard ran to them.

"What are you-! Dennie, Soma, what is the meaning of this?!"

"Heimdall is cornered and does not get out alone. The Midgardian found him and we are riding to assist him."

The guard flung his arms up.

"You should have called instead of sneaking out!"

Dennie interrupted with a harsh voice.

"You know how full the hands of the guards are today. Just because Odin was in public people see it as an invitation to bring their problems to him all at once. And I did send Sikker to alert the guards."

The guard was torn and paced a bit from side to side.

"Sikker of all things! Fine! Ride swift and don't do anything hasty. Soma, Dennie you are responsible for the group. I'll mobilize a patrol."

With that the guard stormed off and the riders nudged their horses into a gallop, dashing outside.

* * *

Sikker had a hard time moving through the people. He didn't have the grace and respect commanding air that Dennie and the others carried around them. No one moved out of the way for him and not rare he had to push himself between two Æsir which slowed him down a great deal. He was considered a weakling, unmatured for his age and with the need for workers the superiors had a valid excuse why he shouldn't join the trainees to become a guard or later on as soldier.

He growled as a group of smiths didn't let him through. They reminded him of the Midgardian girl. He saw her the first time as she came out of a smith's workshop, a bunch of tools in her arms, heading back to the site.

She was pretty in a rugged way. She didn't had the grace or the shine of an Æsir woman but her whole demeanor spoke of strength and experience. It had been pretty surprising to see her hyper-ventilating during the parade. Even tough she wasn't small the workers were mountains of muscle, maybe that was the reason?

Sikker shook his head to clear his thoughts – he was on a mission! Finally, he was in front of the palace doors that now stood fully open due to all the men and women trying to get in and out. With a constant mumble of _I'm_ _sorry_ and _careful, coming through_ he pushed himself through until he arrived at the nearest guard. Luck was on his side, Sikker recognized the guard but his relieved expression fell as he saw the irritated facial expression as the guard saw him in return.

"No, Sikker."

"I didn't even say anything."

"You won't be taken in with the trainees, now shoo here are enough people already."

Annoyed Sikker put his hands to his hips.

"I am not-."

"I said shoo!"

The guard turned a bit to break direct eye contact with him.

"You don't understand! Heimdall needs help."

That got his attention.

"What?"

"Heimdall was not at the parade, what had been unusual, and then Johanna – the Midgardian – looked for him and found him pinned down in a cave with some injured."

To Sikkers frustration the guard looked like he didn't believe him. And a debate about how valid the claim of said girl was broke out. More and more eyes turned to them to follow the heated talking.

"It's fine, he speaks the truth."

The guard of the stables went up to them.

* * *

Johnna was tired and stressed out, but she knew that Heimdall and his group needed help. Dennie had the reigns in one hand and the other around her waist to hold her up while the green and grey in her vision blurred together. Focusing on the horse was even harder, her brain feeling like a ball that gets tossed around but she saw enough to lead the way even if they did a few harsh turns.

"Stop, it's this one!"

Slithering a bit on the mossy ground the group came to a full stop in front of dark maw of a cave. Even from the outside the sound of metal against a hard thing was hearable. Johanna slid the saddle down and regretted to not ask for help because her legs just gave up and she landed with a thud on the ground.

It was hard for her to make out where everyone was because everything was a swirling blob. She was grabbed and pulled up at both sides and lowered against a tree. The one to her left remained, the others went inside, following the sound, to help Heimdall.


	18. mental

_He called after his son to stop him, but the tapping of child's feet continued.  
Full of glee the child started a friendly meant taunt to animate his father to a game of tag in an – for him – exciting new environment. Even if the otherwise utter silence created goosebumps on the father's arms, demanding not to be broken, he nearly raised his voice to a shout.  
It didn't stop the son. For him it was a challenge, a challenge he did want to win. With his small legs carrying him over the uneven floor and the happy-bubbling feeling in him, he ignored any possible signs of danger and the few scrapes on his arms he got whenever he ran to close to a wall._

 _It took the father longer than he hoped and anticipated to catch his wayward son. He tried to wound out his gasp like a slippery fish but used to his behavior, the father took him by his legs and held him upside-down._

 _The son finally stilled as he noticed that his father's attention was elsewhere._

* * *

She never lost consciousness, but the awareness of her surroundings shimmied in and out for a while. It was a loud, ear screeching roar that threw her truly back into reality. Johanna finally registered the bark of the tree and the moss on the ground. The one who had to remain with her was Theren. The ginger head had his eyes locked onto the cave, his whole body tense, and his hand hovered over the hilt of his sword. He never even let the heavy-looking bag down.

"Go, help them."

Johanna herself was surprised about the strength in her voice; startled Theren's head whipped around, no small amount of disbelieve in his voice.

"I cannot just leave you here."

"I'm fine."

"You nearly collapsed!"

"And now I am fine," Johanna didn't lie, she indeed felt fine. A little bit tired maybe but there was nothing that hurt or hindered her in any way. In the back of her mind she remembered the talk she had with Frigga when she had just arrived in Asgard. _There is the body and the energy you carry around._ Maybe that was why. Her magic was for now exhausted, but her body not so much. "go to the others inside the cave, they will need your help."

Theren looked back at the cave, but never answered.

With his backside turned towards her, she saw the leather bag hanging from his shoulders.

"What's in there anyway?"

"What?"

He looked puzzled until he followed the line of Johanna's pointed finger.

"Oh, these are medical supplies. They forget it more often than not to bring some so I always take some with me when we ride out."

"Isn't it counterproductive if you are here and not with the wounded?"

Theren pulled his brows together, Johanna uncertain if it was due to heavy thinking or anger. Either way, his forcefully huffed out breath sounded stressed.

"I cannot leave you alone, but I also cannot take you inside with me."

"Who said that?"

He needed a moment to fish for a reply; waving his hands a bit around.

"We don't take civilians into the battle, it's our job to protect them!"

Johanna raised her eyebrow skeptically and crossed her arms. For some seconds the two just straight out stared at each other until she had an idea – and blinked in realization.

"How about being sneaky?"

Theren made an undefined, question-like sound.

"Instead of going in, sword blazing, we just tiptoe inside and try to help the wounded."

He clearly fought with himself mentally, with his eyes darting around everywhere but nowhere near her direction.

"You know, I can handle myself. I maybe not be as good as you but I'm not as helpless as a normal civilian."

After probably about a minute looking troubled, Theren pulled a knife out of his right boot and pushed it forcefully into Johanna's hands.

"You will follow every word I say. I . Mean. Every. Single. Word. And without a question, understood? If I deem it too dangerous for you to continue, you will leave immediately."

It was the best Johanna could get and agreed. Even if she was not as well-versed as her father she noticed the strength of the knife she had been given. Inornate in its design with a simple leather-wrapped handle it shined sharp as a few rays of the sun, unhindered by the foliage, fell against the blade. As she returned her attention back to her companion, he was already at the entrance of the cave, waiting for her.

"If something happens to you it's not my fault, ok?"

Nodding as an answer she rearranged her legs and pushed herself onto her feet. She wobbled a bit but found her steady stance to follow after Theren.

* * *

The deeper they went inside, the louder the sound of battle got. Whatever Heimdall and his colleges were fighting against – it screeched like a banshee.

"Do you know what that is and where we have to go exactly?"

"I-… I don't know. I didn't pay attention to that. I don't want to risk collapsing now if I try to _see_ again."

Theren clicked angrily but continued on wordlessly. The tunnel got a bit brighter, making it possible to see bigger stones on the way. In the end they came across the source – a luminesced stone in the size of a fist. But with the added light they could see small splatters of blood on the ground which created a trail that went right into the direction they were heading.

After picking it up and handing it off to Johanna with the demand to _hide its light_ , Theren drew his sword and continued even more carefully if that was even possible. Johanna had no clue what to do with the stone and crammed it into the pocket opposite to her watch. The cloth of her trousers hid most of its glow and she was glad that the stone itself was polished round so there were no corners that could possibly poke into her skin.

Goosebumps crawled her arms up and after the tunnel made a sharp turn and opened up into a large chamber, giving the two a free view on the badly, by stones lit, fight. Heimdall was still standing with four from his group by his side, a fifth limping – being dragged away by two trainees while the other trainees stood behind Heimdall and company but there was no visual on the actual wounded.

But the view-catcher was the monster itself – an enormous beast-creature. From what was visible it seemed to be a lizard with a stripe of feathers trailing from his head to the very end of its tail with long blade-like teeth and claws stamping around slashing at the guards forcing them to scatter like an ocean wave every time it attacked.

On her side she could hear Theren's hushed cursing. They had no other choice that to go down the steep and go blindly searching. He grabbed her hand in a firm grip ad pulled her after him. If he had gripped a bit more up, at her wrist, he could've felt Johanna's pulse hammering away.

The whole situation seemed unreal to her – like out of a video-game. Maybe that was the reason why she wasn't bolting out of the cave, because her brain did not categorize the situation as real and with that, as a potent danger of imminent death.

Larger boulders scattered on the ground provided a good cover and protection away from the fight. Johanna could only see glimpses of it while Theren pulled her after him in a fast pace, never faltering in his steps or with his grasp on her hand.

Another deafening roar shook the whole cave; in a taxing team-effort the guards had managed to halt a flailing limp of the beast and rammed swords and spears in-between its scales. Hurt and angered even more it pulled it back, not caring about the loss of a few scales in the process.

The running duo had luckily only a few smaller, from the ceiling raining stones to dodge but they still had no clue on the wounded's whereabouts. They had circled around half of the fight and there was still nothing and with every passing moment Theren grew more and more frantic, tightening unknowingly his hold to a nearly bruising pressure.

* * *

As Johanna caught a view of the beast's face she couldn't help herself and slowed down, mesmerized by the mixture of wild beauty and danger. The upper side of the snout looked a bit like a bird's beak, slit like eyes shone in an ice cold blue in the little light and atop of its head large feathers constructed a crown throwing eerie alive-like shadows on the walls.

Theren pulled harshly on her arm to get her to continue, not even looking at her.

Johanna's legs grew more tired by the minute and she gave it her best go to breath as silently as possible, adrenaline slowly wearing off. It was a great relieve as a hushed _over here_ from the half-hidden black-head she saw earlier that day came from an alcove in a particular large rock. The inside was a bit better lit with more glowing stones but it did nothing to better the sight of the occupants.

"Right on time Theren, help me here with that."

The trainee let go of her immediately and darted to his comrade's side, hunched over a guard.

With wide eyes Johanna looked at the wounded. It differed a great deal to any TV-show or video game. A few pieces of armor laid here and there, with wounds treated as good as possible but it did not hide the strains on floor, clothing, equipment or flesh; two laying deathly-still at the very end, capes draped over them.

She didn't know who it was that laid his hands over her eyes and sat her down, but the picture would haunt her for nights to come.

"Breath or you will risk fainting."

Air rushed back into her Lungs and she pushed it out again. In and out. In… and out. Slowly the hands on her eyes were pulled away and her view was blocked by the face of an unknown trainee.

"I need you to calm down. I…," He thought for a moment, "I will sit you between Jern and Leder. And you will just…wait there, ok?"

He pulled her up again, always mindful to use his frame to block out the worst of the view. Just as said, she was maneuvered between to guards sitting against the wall – presumably Jern and Leder respectively. One was missing his helmet and had a stipe of cloth tightly around his right shoulder and upper torso, the other had his leg covered.

Johanna didn't regret to send Theren into the cave, the medical supplies were definitely needed, but she did kind of regret to come along. She got her shaking body under control, keeping her hands firmly placed in her lap. Looking more to the one with the leg-wound on her left to just have the alcoves exit in the corner of her eyes the other to her right found humor in it despite the situation. He even chuckled because of his own joke, joined in by the left.

"Why are you looking in _that_ direction. Is that oaf prettier than me?"

* * *

 **AN:** That's it from me for this chapter. Not as good as I envisioned in head, but I would not continue this story otherwise. After that there are three ways I could continue (all of them flow into the same end), I'll just give you small teases and you say me 1,2 or 3.

1\. wisecracking guys  
2\. silly group integration  
3\. crazy teaching


End file.
